


To Cage an Ekon

by UlfSal_MoonAst



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cages, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Geoffrey McCullum, Light BDSM, M/M, Male/Male, PTSD, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vampires, m/m - Freeform, this story is on the darker side of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfSal_MoonAst/pseuds/UlfSal_MoonAst
Summary: A story I did for a friend about what would happen if Geoffrey managed to cage Jonathan.(Jonathan woke slowly, his vision blurred and his head throbbing. What had been in that syringe he'd been stabbed with? He didn't think he could hurt this much without being forced into the sunlight. His body still ached as he regained the ability to move. Placing his hands on the ground as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The ground felt strange under his hands. Odd, it felt like he was laying on metal. A sewer grate perhaps? Perhaps he had been thrown into the metal pillars. Wait those weren't pillars. They were bars!With a surge of adrenaline Johnathan threw himself up and backwards. His back slammed into the side of the cage. His vision was starting to clear proving he was in a cage. No matter, he would just dissolve into the shadows. Johnathan looked around and saw shadows in the corner of the room. He jumped but instead of dissolving his face slammed into the bars. He heard a sickening crack as his nose broke. He clutched his now bleeding nose."That's not going to work leech." A very familiar voice called from the shadow. ")





	1. The Vampire vs the Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coveryourearsforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coveryourearsforme/gifts).



> This work was made for a friend and grew a life of its own. We both loved the game and it's story. In my opinion there are not enough works for the fandom. It has such a rich cast of characters and lore that it was truly a joy to write about them. I fully intend to write more stories varying the ships and tones.  
> This particular work has graphic violence, sexual content, PTSD, and other dark themes. Just as a second warning, it's a shorter chapter to start but my editor and I are working on much more I will post another soon. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> *Edit: it was just, rather rudely, brought to my attention that I missed a piece of lore when I played the game so I would like to explain. I played the game once before Christmas and fell in love with it but I did miss a few pieces of dialogue as I have roommates and they are not always quite. I have been wanting to do another playthrough but life gets in the way so I haven't had the chance. That being said I have already poured my heart and soul into the next several chapters. I have decided to add the tag Canon divergent as I will be taking liberties with the boys pasts and altering them a bit for this work. I will, however, go back and fix the names of the pre-existing characters. Thank you all. I hope to see you in the next chapter.

Johnathan woke slowly. His vision blurred and his head throbbed. What had been that syringe he'd been stabbed with? He didn't think he could hurt this much without being forced into sunlight. His body still ached as he regained the ability to move. Placing his hands on the ground as he pushed himself into a sitting position. The ground felt strange under his hands. Odd, it felt like he was laying on metal. A sewer grate perhaps? Perhaps he had been thrown into the metal pillars. Wait those weren't pillars. They were bars!

With a surge of adrenaline Johnathan threw himself up and backwards. His back slammed into the side of the cage. His vision was starting to clear proving he was in a cage. No matter, he would just dissolve into the shadows. Johnathan looked around and saw shadows in the corner of the room. He jumped but instead of dissolving his face slammed into the bars. He heard a sickening crack as his nose broke. He clutched his now bleeding nose.

  
"That's not going to work leech." A very familiar voice called from the shadow. "That new piece of jewelry will see to those pesky powers of yours," Geoffrey said as he stepped forward. He was no longer hidden in the shadows. At Geoffrey's words Johnathan finally noticed the metal collar around his neck. He grabbed at it with his fingers and could feel symbols engraved into it. "What is this Geoffrey!?," He said in a weak raspy voice. "It's insurance. That way you will stay right where I want you. Its a relic from the old days." Geoffrey walked up to the edge of the cage and looked down at the doctor. He was glad to know the collar worked. He hadn't honestly been sure.

  
Johnathan looked up in disbelief at his capture. He had hoped when he spared Geoffrey in the hospital all those weeks ago it might make the man see reason. Perhaps treat Johnathan as more than a rabid animal. It would seem however, he was horribly mistaken. Johnathan forced himself up on shaky legs. Now he was staring directly into the hunter's eyes. "So even after everything; including sparing you,ending the plague, and saving the city. You still paint me as a villain?" Johnathan's voice dripped with venom.

  
Geoffrey looked the leech in the eyes. Yes, it was true a part of him wanted to trust Johnathan, but he would be damned before he admitted it. He wasn't about to take that risk. "You are what you are. Just because you are holding some reflection of humanity, doesn't mean you have it in you to be more than a filthy leech. So you spared a few people. So what? With enough time you will be taking more lives than you saved." Johnathan spat out, "Why the cage then hunter? If your so convinced, why not just kill me when you had the chance?" The words felt like rancid meat in his mouth.  
Geoffrey looked Johnathan dead straight in the eyes. "You are the strongest ekon the guard has seen in hundreds of years. You've got a lot of tricks in your sleeve doctor," Geoffrey sneered. "The guard could make more use of you alive. For now anyway." The vampire hunter turned and left through a door on the far wall. It left Johnathan time to wonder exactly what he would endure at Priwins hands. It also left him wondering for how long before they would finally kill him.

Johnathan figured from how tired he was that the sun would be rising soon. He sat in the cage thinking and turning over all the possible outcomes in his head. He was also trying to figure out how to get of this when he heard the door open. A short man wearing glasses and a cheerful, yet unnerving, smile. Two large guards followed him into the room. "Well, well. Look at him! He is quite an impressive specimen, isn't he," the small man said as he walked to the cage. Johnathan didn't like the feeling the man was giving off. It reminded him of the men during war that had taken to much pleasure in extracting information. "I simply can not wait to start the experiments. There is so much to be learned and I have a feeling this one won't die as quickly or easily as the rest!" The man sounded absolutely delighted, like a small child opening a greatly desired gift on Christmas.

  
The vampire doctor resisted the urge to shudder. Now was not the time to show weakness. Especially in not front of an enemy. Still, he could feel his stomach turn over. Most didn't know this, but this would not be the first time he would endure capture and torture. When his mother and Mary had thought him dead it had almost been true. He had spent six weeks in an enemy military camp. Thanks to one of the other doctors, with less brass than the rest, it became known that Johnathan was a well born doctor. Not only that but that one of the generals favored physician. They had been convinced he had seen or heard something of important attending a man of such high rank. They tried to break him.  
Johnathan watched the men in front of him closely. He got ready to defend the best he could. That's when he felt something stab in the back of the neck. He reached back and snatched the dart out but he could already feel himself losing consciousness. He hit the floor hard though he didn't feel it as he passed out before his knees hit the floor.

  
When he woke again he was strapped to a table, not unlike Marry Shelly's creation in that book. Tubes were already in his arms, shirtless, a fucking muzzle on his mouth, and that damned man with the glasses whistling to himself as he lined up the equipment. God, how had he been so stupid. Of course there was more in the room than just those three. "Oh your awake! How wonderful! Now I can study your reactions and the effects." The small man came closer with a scalpel. It glinted wickedly in the light cast over Johnathan's body. "I was just about to make the first incision. I've always wanted to see how the ekon's body functions with a healthy subject. The boys usually bring them to me all broken up inside."  
The scientist, if that was what you wanted to call this man, and Geoffrey where right in some aspects. Johnathan wasn't human anymore which could be bad at times. Like now of course. His new body could take far more pain without losing consciousness. His body's healing ability meant he could endure far more before it would give out. He had wished for death many times since the start of the war and his transformation. Mostly it was over the lives he took. Jonathan watched the doctor lay over his open chest during his living autopsy. He wondered if somewhere in it all he had died and went to hell.

  
It had been two excruciating days since Johnathan capture. He had not seen Geoffrey since that first day. From the little bits he had overheard from the guards there where some powerful ekons showing up. This had the guards busy gathering intel as to what had drawn them here when so many had fled the city.


	2. Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey has to deal with the fact that watching Jonathan suffer is harder than he'd thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the updates are not going to keep coming at this speed, these chapters are some I already had written and edited. that being said I am going to try to do a chapter every week possibly every two weeks if things get busy. but don't get used to them every day or I'll end up disappointing you. also think you to everyone who took the time to read it and to those who left kudos <3.

He had not had much time to think on it. The short man, who he now knew in fact was a doctor, specialized in biology and the evolution of organisms. He had run several "tests" on him. Among them where the autopsy, a biopsy of his liver, a study on the affects of certain herbs via injection, and various test of has regenerative abilities. That first day he had laid Johnathan's chest open he had forgone stitches in favor of " Seeing how long it would take the Ekon's body to heal on its own."

  
It had taken four hours because Johnathan hadn't fed in days and received no nourishment to aid the process. The second day the doctor had decided to test how long it would take when Jonathan had blood. It wasn't enough to give him much power, just enough to make the healing process visibly faster. Johnathan let out a groan as he rolled over on the floor of the cage staring at the ceiling. He waited for the sun to rise so he could get a couple hours reprieve before the next round of tests began.

Geoffrey arrived at the headquarters a little after two pm. He was exhausted and irritated. They had found out very little the last couple of nights and he was on edge. As he walked through what had been a grand garden of the estate, at the edge of the city, it was now utilized as a training grounds. He was deep in thought about what the guard's next move should be when he heard a deep throated cry of agony rip through the air. It was coming from the direction of the old stables turned med bay and lab. That area had most recently been used to house the caged leech.

His first instinct was that somehow it had broken free and was massacring his men. Geoffrey broke out into a dead run in that direction. Drawing his sword, he threw the doors open and took the stars two at a time following the sounds of profound pain. When he broke through the door at the top floor where the sounds where coming from it processed quickly that he was mistaken. It had been Reid making those sounds. Dr. Cornwal had Reid strapped to a table with the left side of his body exposed to the blazing evening sunlight. It streamed through a window that had been partly covered in order to only have the leech's left side burning. "What the hell are you doing Cornwal? If I wanted it dead, I'd have taken it's head that first night." Geoffrey didn't like to admit it but seeing the good doctor like that made him feel...he didn't finish the thought as Cornwal turned to talk to him. "Oh I assure you he will not die. He is remarkably resilient!" Cornwal said this breathlessly like someone on the edge of rapture as he motioned for the curtain to be dropped.

  
"He is the finest specimen I have ever studied," He said as he moved to examine the very charred left arm. Little more than seared bone where the once elegant hand had been...elegant hand? Geoffrey refused to examine that thought. "So tell me Dr. Cornwal, what is it you are trying to learn from roasting him? We already know the leeches are hurt and killed with fire and sun." Geoffrey was more than a little put off by the man's demeanor but he always helped the guard develop new and more efficient ways to fight the creatures of the night. It kept the battlefield a bit more even in this war. If this served a legitimate purpose he would allow it. If not he would order him to stop and move to other tests. "Yes we know these things but we have also established that while they are affected by the sun and fire there are varying degrees. I have done this test on a skal, a sewer beast, and a weaker Ekon but Reid here is far more resilient to the effects. Why I believe if he where not restrained he would still be capable of combat!"

  
At the doctor's words, Geoffrey recalled his fight within the hospital. Reid had bore the damage of those lights and still overpowered Geoffrey in the end. With that also came the memory of Reid standing over him. The hunter was completely at his mercy. Those ice colored eyes had been just as cold as a winter's night at first. However, they had softened around the edges as he'd spared Geoffrey's life and mortality. Reed's manner had shifted from one  of a killer to that of an annoyed noble man.

  
Those sliver blue eyes now looked at him with blurred desperation and suffering of a tortured animal. It made Geoffrey's stomach turn. "Yes well I would say you have gathered enough information on this matter. Take the rest of the day off and give the leech a rest." The doctor looked at Geoffrey as if he'd grown another head. "Give it a rest? Don't tell me you are going sof-" Geoffrey cut the man off with a burning gaze his voice taking on a dangerous tone as he spoke. "You would do well to not finish that sentence Cornwall. I unlike you have been in battle for three nights and would like to get some bloody sleep without the sound of a leech screaming all day. Now I'm ordering you, PUT IT BACK IN IT'S CAGE AND TAKE THE DAY OFF! His tone left no room for disobedience. The two guards started wheeling Reid away to his cage. Geoffrey departed to get some sleep but his mind was far to full to be restful.


	3. Same story new pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan remembers past trauma and endures new torments, Geoffrey struggles with what he's known to be "right" his whole life and the feelings he can not shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay lovely's I'm going to try to post new chapters every Friday. this one is going to center mostly on Johnathan and some of his past.

Jonathan heard Geoffrey's voice as if it where coming from far away. The pain radiating through the left side of his body was enough to cause his vision to blur and his hearing to go dim. He felt rough hands as he was unstrapped and taken back to his mercifully dark safe cage. If he had had the strength he'd have walked right in on his own but he was far to weak. The guards tossed him in and pulled his injured hand to his chest. Huddled in the corner, he did not have the presence of mind to wonder when he started to think of the cage as a safe place.

Geoffrey had a very poor night's sleep. Waking at 6 p.m. gave him about four shitty hours. He got dressed and tried without much success to drive the memory of Reid's horribly burnt hand from his mind. It was for the greater good that the leach was suffering. They needed to know when they went into battle that they were ready for anything. That they could take down the most powerful and that is what Reid was. Geoffrey had never seen his equal. So he told himself that it was just and right that they did this. Reid's not even human. Just a blood sucking parasite. At that, contradicting thoughts about those beautiful piercing silver gray eyes overflowing with all too human emotions filled his mind: pain, sorrow, rage, mercy, compassion, pleading...Geoffrey shook himself hard when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it," He shouted as he threw on his jacket. "Maculum sir, we have a lead in WhiteChapel." Geoffrey would deal with his crisis of morality and other thoughts where the good doctor where concerned later. Right now he had a job to do and with that he and twenty of his men rushed back towards the city.

Jonathan had considered not drinking the cup of blood left for him but he couldn't resist. He needed to ease the pain and as the exposed skeletal fingers turned to new flesh he was glad of it. His mind was still fuzzy but he had so many injections he wasn't surprised. Reid had heard Geoffrey and his men leave. Would the sadistic doctor respect the man's order not to touch Jonathan that night without him here? 

He had been left alone for the night but bright and early the next evening they had came for him. Jonathan had whined and clung to the bars of his cage but it was no use in his weakened condition. They had dragged him to the lab and stripped him down. All he could think was " I want to go back to my cage. I'm safe when I'm in there. They don't hurt me while I'm there." The nearby doctor washed his hands and started setting out the tools he had chosen. Johnathan started having flashbacks to the war.

"I've told you. I don't know where the general was planning to take the regiments or anything else of importance. I'm just a military doctor! I take care of the woun-" His words where cut off by another hard punch to his ribs. They had stripped his shirt and tied his hands above his head. "I will not listen to your lies any more today." The man he assumed was in charge here spat. As he headed to the door he addressed the man that had been torturing them. "I want you to make sure he doesn't die but see if you can't loosen his tongue. I want some answers tomorrow." Johnathan had watched the man spread out his tool putting the ends of some in the fire and did his best not to show fear. It had been four days since their capture and three days since his colleague had told them he was General Devenports personal physician and suspected consort. Apparently, the men had suspected that they where closer than colleagues and friends.. The worst part was they was right. Johnathan Reid and Mathew Devenport had been secret lovers for over a month. Reid would admit to himself that he had thought Mathew would come for them, for him, by now. The red hot iron touched his back. A scream caught in his throat. 

Jonathan didn't know how long it had been since McCullum left. He lost count after the third day. A part of him had hoped he'd come in and make the docter stop again but he hadn't. Of late the doctor had been alternating his injection tests and his study on what an Ekon could regenerate. Yesterday he had removed one of Jonathan's kidneys to see if he could regrow it. The only consolation for the agonizing pain in his side was that the doctor wanted to wait two days to see the progress unhindered by further experimentation. So for two blessed days he sat in his cage alone with only a cup of blood once a day set out for him to look forward to. He stayed in his favorite corner, the back right. It was the one that is the darkest and also furthest away from the door. He was thankful just to lay there. The only thought to invade his mind was when would Geoffrey be back?


	4. Breaking through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey returns to find the doctor has made a big break through with his research and Geoffrey's past starts breaking through to the present .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ladies and gents I wanted to thank those who left the comments on chapter three. They gave me a much needed lifting of spirit. So thank you SDSlanderson, Dark_Lord, Lotus Child, and deityofgarbage. To answer some of your questions I do intend to let there be both soft and steamy moments between the boys but its going to be a wild and a bit painful ride to get there so hold on tight. Also just to let you all know that you are not suffering in vain. I fully intend to finish this story and it is lengthy so we will be sharing in this experience for a while to come.
> 
> *Edit: it was just, rather rudely, brought to my attention that I missed a piece of lore when I played the game so I would like to explain. I played the game once before Christmas and fell in love with it but I did miss a few pieces of dialogue as I have roommates and they are not always quite. I have been wanting to do another playthrough but life gets in the way so I haven't had the chance. That being said I have already poured my heart and soul into the next several chapters. I have decided to add the tag Canon divergent as I will be taking liberties with the boys pasts and altering them a bit for this work. I will, however, go back and fix the names of the pre-existing characters. Thank you all. I hope to see you in the next chapter.

Geoffrey came back to the compound a week and a half from the day he left. He now had 14 of the 20 men who went with him. They managed to seize some documents that a fancy leech had in his den. He would start reading them tonight. It was time to check on the resident leach and Cornwal's progress. When he got to the lab Reid was not there but Cornwal was. Geoffrey walked over to him while the man was mixing herbs in mass quantities. he had another man putting the solution in dart rounds and pocket syringes."What's that," He asked the doctor. the man turned his eyes, shining with excitement. " Oh my good man we have made a marvelous breakthrough! for you see this," He picked up a dart round, "will certainly help tip the scales for you and your men."

"For you see this chemical compound slows their regeneration by half even when feed!" McCullum looked at the rounds impressed despite himself. That would certainly help his men a great deal. Perhaps even save some of their lives if the leeches could be taken down more quickly. "How did you come to know this would work? Have we tested it?" The little man positively beamed, " Ah yes of course! You see about eight days ago I took out one of the specimen's kidneys to see if he would grow it back and how long it would take. Well four days later it was fully back. Can you imagine? Now I'm not sure if this would happen with all body parts, that's for another time."

Geoffrey's breath slowed and it took a moment to fully comprehend what he had heard. "Let me get this straight, you took out one of Reid's kidneys?" The doctor didn't miss a beat. "Yes that's what I just said. Please try to keep up now. I decided to do the procedure again using an herbal mix I have been developing. That was four days ago today and I checked to see if there had been progress and while the specimen is healing he has not gained full regeneration. As a matter of fact I caused some superficial cuts, the kind that an ekon heals almost instantly, this morning and they just closed an hour ago!"

Geoffrey was of two minds, as he had been since he'd caught the damn leech and caged it. On one hand this was an amazing discovery that would help his men continue the fight to protect humanity. It would save countless innocent lives and the lives of his soldiers. While on the other hand, was the turning in his stomach at the thought of what was being done to Reid. He shouldn't care but he did. Damned leech with his stupid eyes of ice that haunted Geoffrey. He saw them as they had been when mourning his sister and then how they had filled with such human sorrow as they had looked at cast off youth of the city. Geoffrey had followed him one night to see if he would feed and be caught off guard what he had seen was that Reid had more compassion than most men. 

And he would never forget the way they had been in the hospital that one night. Staring him down at him with the look of an all powerful predator one moment and than a soft slightly annoyed gentleman the next. Geoffrey shivered at the memory. He had told himself time and again, "He will change. He will kill Innocents. He will be a danger to everyone. Remember your brother?" At that McCullum thought of his ill fated family.

~Geoffrey and his older brother Timothy had been thick as thieves. Geoffrey had followed him everywhere and idolized him. Timothy , being three years older, set the example. They both doted on their little sister Joanna who was four years younger than Geoffrey. They were a poor family but did there best to make ends meet. There father was a laborer who traveled from county to county following work. He was rarely home and sent money back to his wife and three children. However, he always came home in the winter. It was always a joyous time in their house. While there father was away the children, their mother, and their Great Uncle Martin (who lived above the barn) worked the small farm they owned on the edge of Kilkenny county. They would do their best to store up supplies for the winter and put away money for the collectors. It was hard sometimes but it was beautiful in its simplicity..until things changed.

It was the fall that Timothy turned 15. There had been several children going missing. The authority's were at a loss as to what was happening. Their mother did her best to keep her children close. Little Joanna at the tender age of 8 rarely left there mother's side anyway but Timothy and the now 12 year old Geoffrey would usually ride into town several times a week to deliver eggs, home made jams, and other things there mother sold for extra income to Miss Mary at the general store and they would pick up supplies as well but that had stopped two weeks ago when one of the neighbor's boys went missing. They all stayed close together now no exceptions. Except boys will be boys and Timothy reasoned that he was almost a man now anyway so late one night after everyone was asleep the two snuck out to go night fishing at the pond in the woods. It just a half a mile from the house.

"Timothy, do you think maybe we should do something nice for ma? Like maybe get her a new apron. Hers is full of holes again" McCullum wanted to make some of the worry that haunted his mother's face left for a while. "We could do some odd jobs in town like help at the shop or maybe do some work in the fields for Charley's dad. Just need a little coin and it wouldn't take more than a week I think." Timothy turned to his little brother. A gentle smile in place, "Your a very kind and thoughtful boy Geoffrey. Far more than most. I recon' you'll end up being a groom or somethin like that where you can take care of animals. Hell, if we had any money for school I'd say you should be a doctor or the like. Always worried about people and trying to help hurt things. But yes, I think that's an capital idea." He turned to pull in a fish he'd hooked.

Geoffrey smiled and tuned back towards the pond. That's when he saw it. A man standing on the other bank but something seemed wrong about him. Timothy noticed too. He stood up and Geoffrey followed suit. "What do you think he wants Timothy?" His older brother tried to act casual but he was tense. No one should be out here. "I don't know Geoffrey. Let me do the talking and if I tell you to run you get. Go to the house and get Uncle Martin. You don't stop or slow and I mean it." His brother looked in the man's direction. He'd been staring at them but hadn't said anything yet. Timothy spoke, "Excuse me sir, but this is private property. Are ye lost?" 

Then the man let out a growl that made all the hairs on McCullums body stand on end. He leaned forward, the light of their small lamp caught his eyes. They where blood red, "Oh merciful Jesus GEOFFREY RUN!" Geoffrey and his brother turned and was running flat out for the house. He could hear a sound like something shifting in the wind. He looked back and saw the man who was not a man turn into a shadowy smoke catching up to them. "DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST RUN," His brother screamed as he drew his pocket knife and turned to face the thing. Geoffrey ran faster. His brother needed their uncle's help. Martin had a gun.

Geoffrey yelled for his great uncle. He was a well kept man who was on his feet with his gun in less then two minutes. Their mother had woken but Geoffrey and his uncle ran past her. They needed to get back to Timothy. They had been less than a hundred yards from the house and it had taken only a few minutes but there was not a single trace of his brother or the man. They looked for hours and found nothing. His mother had clung to him crying. Insisting that he not leave her sight again so Martian had gone into town to get help to look for his brother.~ 

McCullum's flashback was interrupted by the doctor. "Mister McCullum, are you still listening to me?" Geoffrey pushed back those thoughts for now. "Yes, I'm listening. You've done a good job. Take the next few days and concentrate on making this stuff for the boys. Let the leech recover fully." he walked out not looking back. He missed the suspicions in the doctor's eyes.


	5. What is Glass but Tortured Sand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is giving a look back on what made Geoffrey the hunter he is. It is mostly centered around his memories and does contain quite a bit of trauma and angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to describe the events that I felt shaped Geoffrey into the hunter we know him as. I did not catch the fact that his past was somewhat already online. Therefore I wrote this chapter completely of my own violation. It is my imagining of what his past would be. It is not canon. If it will make you feel better think of it as an alternative path that it could of have taken.
> 
> I have done my best to go back and correct some mistakes made. I will edit the earlier chapters but will not be changing the story entirely. It took a lot of time and care to write it and I think it is well done. I have added the appropriate tags to let people know it strays from canon. It's got dark parts so if your still here I'm going to assume you realize this. If you want to finish reading it anyways to those of you who have been supportive, Thank you.
> 
> Just one more thing I do intend for romance and some fluff eventually but its going to be a journey. You can't take two broken people as broken as them to have a happy lifestyle and expect them to have a healthy life right away. They are going to have to do some healing and recovering, It will take time to overcome the obstacles and trials.

He walked to Reid's cage finding him huddled in a corner. "Reid are you awake?" Jonathan rolled over looking up at Geoffrey. Pain and something else  showed in his eyes. They were not as sharp as usual but he was probably drugged. 

Jonathan woke slowly. He was still feeling the effects of the drugs the doctor had given him and the pain of his organs slowly growing back. He heard Geoffrey's voice so he turned his head to look for the other man. "Geoffrey, how good of you to stop by. I don't suppose it's to tell me you've finally decided to free me?" He asked somewhere between an attempt at a jab and pleading. He couldn't really hide the pain, exhaustion, and fear in his eyes.

Geoffrey felt something inside of him twitch and roll over at the look in Reid's  eyes. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to open the door to the cage and let him go but he stood firm and simply replied, "In your dreams leech. I don't make a habit of releasing rabid beasts into the city." Geoffrey looked away. The truth of it was that he found it harder to convince himself that what he was saying was true while looking at the good doctor." Have they fed ye today?"

Jonathan hoped that Geoffrey cared more than he let on. He saw a flicker of it in his stormy blue eyes before the mask appeared again but he just bantered in reply, "Why? Are you worried I might die before my usefulness has run out?"

Geoffrey paced in front of the cage "I always said you where smarter than the average leech but you were a doctor I suppose... Speaking of which you won't be seeing our Dr. Cornwall for a few days. I've ordered him to let you heal...for the same reason of course. If anyone is going to kill you it will be me." He turned to leave.

  
"Geoffrey!" Jonathan cried out and Geoffrey turned at the sound of his first name and was hit with soft silver grey blue eyes. How could eyes hold so many colors? They were full of tender feeling. He wasn't sure what unnerved him more, the tender look or the way it made him feel. "Thank you," A breathy whisper barely reaching his ears making Geoffrey flee. He walked hard and fast trying in vain to get away from these feelings in his chest.

Jonathan couldn't explain what he was feeling. By all rights he should hate Geoffrey for what he'd done but he just couldn't. On top of that, as unlikely as it seemed, Geoffrey was currently his only ally. His only protector... Jonathan was starting to wonder if there was still hope of the man changing his mind about him.

Maybe just maybe he could forge a connection and be free of this. Maybe one day Geoffrey would look at him with...with what? Trust? Fondness?.. Yes Jonathan was having a hard time sorting out his thoughts and emotions. Especially lately  where one steely eyed Celtic hunter was concerned.

Geoffrey firmly closed the door to his room locking it for good measure. He didn't want to socialize tonight. He just wanted to be alone and for his thoughts to sort themselves. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of fifteen year old Tullamore D.E.W from his drawer and didn't bother with a glass.

Forty-five minutes later he felt himself start to drift. Memories of the past drifting in and out. He didn't want to remember these things but perhaps he needed to.

_His mother with tears in her eyes had asked what they where thinking. He didn't have a good answer. It had seemed innocent enough. It was something they had done often but now his brother was missing and he felt responsible. He should have done something to help. Hs uncle and a group of men had gone looking for his brother._

_Most didn't believe him about the unnaturalness of the man. It was just a child's fears they said except some of the elders who crossed themselves and said Ian had been taken by a demon. His mother wanted to believe it was just a man and that his great uncle and the men would find him unharmed but days turned into weeks. The only thing she did more than cry was pray._

_It had been a month since Ian went missing. Their father had come home as fast as he could travel. It had still taken him a week to get to them. He had joined the hunt and tried to console their mother and more than that he believed Geoffrey. He took Geoffrey and Martin into the barn after making sure the girls where asleep and told them a story from his travels.  
_

_"Son, I believe ye saw what ye say. A few years back when I was working on the northern coast for the rail road there was a bunch of strange murders and missing people. Well one night near our camp we heard the sounds of battle. It was like a war had erupted in the woods. Most of the boys ran for the town near by to get the guards but a few of us grabbed our pistols and went to see what was happening.  
_

_There were about fifteen men in military dress. A few were carrying crosses on poles like priest of the church and the were fighting..something that was a man but not just like ye said. I'll never forget the red of its eyes. Well the man who I assumed was the leader spotted us and walked over. He told us we should leave. That they had things under control and that this was no place for civilians. Now the rest of the boys left in a hurry but i wasn't satisfied with that.  
_

_So I asked him, "Who are ye then if not civilians?" He regarded me for a moment as if considering something then answered."We are the Guard of Prewin and we are the ones who fight the darkness so people like you can sleep in peace at night." Then the thing gave out a horrible shriek as they finished it off. "You should leave son. Go home to your family and forget this."  
_

_"And Lord knows I've tried. I  wish I had learned more maybe we'd still have Ian." His father had said he was going to try to find those people. That maybe they could help. He began chasing anything related to them. As it was Ian showed up on their doorstep four nights later. Only he was sickly and his eyes where not right.  
_

_He had told them the thing had bitten him and that he was like it now. He had cried and said he had killed a man when he'd woke up different but that he didn't mean to. Their mother had held him and cried and said they would help him. Geoffrey's father was shaken. He wanted to save his son and he redoubled his efforts to find the Guard of Prewin. He said if there was a way to save Ian that they would know it.  
_

_In the end it was decided that they would lock Ian in the shed until they could get him help. They didn't want him accidently hurting anyone he had agreed with them.  This went on for three weeks. He couldn't stomach the human food their mother had given him and by the second week he pleading for relief from the thirst.  
_

_He had gotten so bad they had decided to try giving him animal blood but that had not worked either. His father had gotten word that a man in the next county had information and possible ties to the guard so he told his family not to go near Ian until he got back. He'd only be a day and he left.  
_

_Geoffrey didn't know what happened. He didn't know how his brother managed to get out of the shed. All he knew was that he went out to check the animal's before bed and he heard his mothers screams. From the house it went quiet just as he got to the front door. It was dark inside except the small fire place but what he saw was burnt in his mind in vivid detail. His mother's lifeless body lay on the ground. Blood dripping to the floor from her neck. She was staring but unseeing and Ian was standing there with Johanna in his arms. His teeth sunk into her neck.  
_

_Geoffrey picked up a stick off firewood and hit his brother in the side of the head. Ian was taken off guard and dropped Johanna. He turned towards Geoffrey and hissed at him. He started stalking forward towards. Geoffrey threw the wood at his head and dove around the table trying to reach a kitchen knife.  
_

_His brother swatted the hunk of wood away and threw him towards the fire place. "Ian please! Fight it." He pleaded with his brother but he did not hear him. He crouched to lunge forward at him. Geoffrey reached for the fire poker and raised it in self defence. His brothers momentome drove it through his heart.  
_

_Ian looked down at him as his eyes lost there light. His rasping breath stilled and he went limp. Geoffrey drug himself out from under his brother's body shaking from head to toe. He.. He killed his brother.. That's when he heard Johanna's labored breathing. She was still alive! "Johanna!" He ran to her she was struggling to breath and was losing blood through the wounds on her neck "Geof-Geoffrey Help!"  
_

_She began coughing up blood. He held her in his arms. "It-It's going to be alright Johanna. I'll -I'll get hel-" Her eyes rolled back and with one final gasp she was still. "Johanna? Johanna! He gently shook her "JOHANNA!...please.." he clutched her to his cheek and begain to cry.  
_

_He was still settling on the floor holding his sister's body when his father got home the next morning. He couldn't remember a lot of details from those first moments but he remembered his father's pained cry and sobbing. He remembered feeling empty as he and his father dug four graves. Ian had gotten there great uncle before going to the house.  
_

_He remembered that he couldn't stand the idea of going back in the house so his father made a mat in the back of the wagon. He told Geoffrey "Ye need to try and rest son. Tomorrow you'll go to the Johns. You can stay with them a while." and then he tucked the blanket over Goeffrey and walked back towards the graves.  
_

_It was pure exhaustion that caused Geoffrey to pass out and it was the deafening sound of a gun shot that woke him. He supposed any other boy his age would have ran to the neighbors upon finding their father had shot himself but he was no longer a normal boy. Something had broken in him so instead he got a shovel and started digging.  
_

_He was a fit boy but he was only twelve.  He had just lost his entire family so digging a grave big enough for his father had taken all day. He thought he heard something else digging almost like in echo of his but he figured it was just his imagination.  
_

_When he climbed out of the hole and went to start dragging his father to the grave he looked over and saw that his sister's grave had a hole dug in it. He froze as he watched Johanna walking around smelling the air. Her eyes unfocused just like Ian. No. God no. He couldn't, not her. She turned in his direction and lunged. They fell to the ground and she pulled back her lips to show the fangs. Geoffrey waited for her to rip his throat out._

__  
Instead a shot rang out and she fell backwards. Geoffrey looked in the direction of the shot and saw five men wearing uniforms like the militia. The man in front with greying hair and hard eyes was holding the gun. "Go get the boy and bring him here." He barked at one of the others who followed the order immediately pulled Geoffrey from the ground and dragging him to the first man.  


_This man looked him over then poured some smelling herbs on him. "He's still human alright? Where is Michel McCullum boy? He sent word to us that one of his sons was turned." Geoffrey pointed to the graves. In a near lifeless voice he told the tale of all that had happened. The man listened intently._

_  
When he finished the man put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry boy you've been through something horrible. Most of us understand but most regular folks won't." He seemed to be thinking. "You got any family you could go to?" Geoffrey shook his head._

_  
"You could come with us. Learn to hunt these things that took your family. It's a hard life I warn you but I think you've got the kind of soul for it. Make your decision." And that's how Geoffrey had come to join the Guard of Prewin at the tender age of twelve._

_  
He swore that he'd save as many innocents as possible and if he couldn't save them he would save their families the pain of having to end them as he had his brother. The hunt was his whole life and all he knew. The pain of that night was a reminder that the beast nature always won in the end._

_  
_ Geoffrey drank the rest of the bottle hoping he would pass out hard enough to not have nightmares of his family's dying faces all night.* __  


 

 

 


	6. Updating you all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating everyone on what's going on and reassuring that the fic will continue.

Dear readers, I have been confronted with some new obstacles in my life. This in no way means I am stopping the fic here. I still have no less than 3 chapters going through the editing process and I am still actively working on the fic when I am able. I will make updates as often as possible but the next month is going to be very touch and go for me. If the state of the fic is all that concerns you feel free to stop reading here with my best wishes and hopes to see you in the next chapter. I assure you that this fic is not dead in the water. However if you care to know the writer a little better feel free to keep reading my letter.

I have struggled with anxiety and depression for many years now. I'm not telling you this for pity but only so you may understand my situation. I hope finally talking about it will help me start to heal. I have been through many things in my life that have damaged or almost ended me. 

I spent many years trying to cover up this damage only to realize it was making it worse. I avoided doctors about it because the thought scared me but I have reached the point where I no longer have a choice. My anxiety led me to a trip to he ER this time and had to ask for help. The doctors are going to be working with me over the next month or so to find medicine that works. They will also be running other tests to make sure there are no other medical reasons that are causing my panic attacks. I wrote this letter for myself and for anyone else in similar situations. 

I have spent three days in bed wondering what's the point. I have had fits of panic attacks that have kept me awake for days. I am terrified of both the medicines and the doctors... but I'm still fighting.

I got up today and I wrote this letter. I'll get back up tomorrow and start those meds.. because I won't give up... not yet. I don't want you to give up either. So lets take this one day.. one hour... one minute at a time if we must.. but keep going. Don't give up.


	7. What is life but death pending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan reflects on his past. Recalling the last time he trusted his heart to someone, and the pain that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovely readers I have a question. Would you all prefer longer chapters with a possible longer wait or are you all happy with the size of the chapters as is? Please comment your preference.

Johnathan had laid there for several hours after Geoffrey left. He was trying without success to sort his thoughts and emotions so now he was just letting them flow freely. He found them drifting back to the war, to Matthew, He remembered clearly the first time they met. He also remembered vividly their first kiss as well. They were under siege and had been pinned by the enemy for three days, Johnathan had been awake the whole time having many wounded to take care of.

_Among them was the young general Mathew Davenport. He and Jonathan Reid had been fast friends ever since they had met three weeks prior. They had spent much time in each other's company both being from the same neighborhood and had much in common. Johnathan felt they would have been fast friends before the war if Matthew hadn't been sent away to live with his uncle when he was eleven. As it were he had not returned until Jonathan was already in medical school so they had just kept missing each other it seemed._

_Well they knew each other now. On the first day of the attack Matthew had taken a bullet to the leg. Jonathan had removed it easily and had wanted him to rest it. However, the other man had insisted he get back to his duty so they made an exchange. Matthew had to come by every day. Johnathan would check on the wound and change his wrappings. They where now three days and Johnathan was just putting on the fresh bandages when Matthew tuned to him  "You know Reid, you are exceptionally handsome as well as talented. It hardly seems fair." At first Johnathan took this as a good natured jab. He had expected a quip about how when they got home he'd be stealing all the ladies attention._

_Instead the other man had put a hand on the side of his face. A smile gracing his own face as he continued. "Just take your lips for example exquisite." He ran his thumb over Johnathan's bottom lip. "I bet they test divine as well." Johnathan was stunned. He had always been just as fond of the male form as the female but he didn't exactly advertise this fact. Did Matthew know some how? Was he fishing? Was this some kind of poor tasted joke? Taking his silence for interest Matthew leaned in and gave Reid a deep kiss._

_There was no hesitation in running his tongue along Johnathan's bottom lip and into his mouth before pulling back with a glint in his eyes. "Yes indeed, I'd say they are even sweeter than they look" and with that he'd hopped down and left leaving the other man confused and blushing. The next time he came to see Johnathan it had been with a bottle of wine after they took the hill and could finally relax a little. "Are you mad at me sugar? I admit I took some liberties but you are hard to resist and," He moved forward and set the bottle down. He stepped up to stand right in front of Johnathan, his voice dropping "You didn't seem to dislike it to much if I may be so bold."_

_Johnathan was very tired but his heart was pounding. Matthew was a handsome man and he was standing right here waiting for his answer and Jonathan knew that depending on what he said there could be something pleasurable on the horizon. Maybe it was the fatigue. Maybe it was the need for something nice in all this horror. Maybe it was just basic cravings of his body talking but Johnathan stepped forward and pressed the front of his body against the other man's reaching for the bottle of wine and bringing their lips close again. "How about you open this for us somewhere more private, Matthew?" That was how it all started._

_Matthew lavished him with complements and sweet words. It was that kind of smooth charm that would have had the ladies scrambling for his attention. While Johnathan enjoyed it to an extent, he would have enjoyed simply more time with him. Matthew called him John in front of others implying they where close friends and called him sugar when no one was paying attention. Despite the fact that he did not care for that nick name._

_This went on for almost a month. Matthew worked his way under Johnathan's skin. He had recently started to talk about the future. "When we get back to London I want us to go on a trip to the country. We could go to my family's land there and I'll show you my favorite places."_

_Johnathan had been trying to hold part of himself back but upon hearing Matthew talking about him being a part of his future, he couldn't help but hope. When Johnathan and the others had been taken by the enemy he had that hope too that Matthew would find him. That he had meant enough for Matthew to come after him. After the third day of torture he still had this hope. After the second week he had started to lose it but then the sounds of the British rushing the camp had brought it back full swing._

_After the enemy had been subdued and all the men released he'd asked one of the solders where Matthew was. "General Davenport has joined the battle at Tannenberg. He left four days ago. We were called in to rescue you gents in his company's stead. Sorry it took a few days to get here, we where stationed nearly 40 miles away but we were the closest to you other than them and they had to pull out quick in order to make it in time" Johnathan went quite because of course a large battle with hundreds of lives at stake was more important then him but being left when there company could have been here two days sooner stung a little._

_"Well that's understandable. We are stretched thin recently I'm sure they wouldn't have called for him if their need was not dear," Johnathan said as he climbed into a wagon. The solder replied in an almost awed tone. "Oh no sir. They didn't send for him. He volunteered! Never seen a man so eager to go to the front. There is glory to be had there for sure but I don't think I'd be in a hurry to seek it. Probably why I'm just a foot solder and not a great general."_

_The weeks past and it turned to almost a month before Jonathan saw Matthew again. He went to his tent the moment he heard they where in the same camp. "John, it- its so good to see you please sit." Johnathan could feel the tension in the room and he felt part of himself already cracking at the truth that was there but he didn't want to acknowledge. "I think I'll stand, I hear you are looking at quite a few metals when we get home Matthew-"_

_A deep and authoritive voice from the door of the tent interrupted, "Indeed he is. Couldn't be prouder of him" the older gentleman walked in past Johnathan to clap Matthew on the shoulder. "Of course we Davenport men have always brought honor and glory to our name."_

_"Ah yes, father this is my friend Johnathan Reid-" The older man interrupted again. "Ah the bright young doctor! I hear you are leading in your field. It's good to see my boy keeping such good company. You will have to come stay with us when we are back in London celebrating our victories. Oh son, you should invite him to the wedding. I'm sure Emma would love to meet the man who saved her fiance's leg."_

_Johnathan registered many things simultaneously at once. One, he had been left so Matthew could pursue glory for his family name because that was more important than his lover's life; two, that he had never meant as much to the other man as he meant to Johnathan; and three, that hope was hard to kill but when it died it was agonizingly painful. You could feel your heart brake physically just the same as much as any other body part. Every heartbeat made the pain increase and spread through your entire being._

_Johnathan felt sick. He couldn't breath he needed to leave. "I'm so sorry please forgive me" and with that he turned and left the tent walking hard and fast with no real direction in mind. He just had to walk. He had to keep moving he had to. The worse part was Matthew never came after him. Not even to explain or apologize. Not even to laugh and mock him._

_To Johnathan this said "You truly mean nothing." He nursed his broken heart alone through the rest of the war and when he saw London from the front of the ship he thought to himself how glad he was to be home. Everything will be fine now. I can't wait to see mother and Marry. I can confide in her."_

_His sister was the only person he trusted with his secrets. Marry had accepted him as he was with nothing but love and support. He needed her now. She would help him find his way back from the dark places this war had dragged him too._ _She'd probably smother him in one of her mother hen hugs. He would not complain he had missed them. "My dear sister, I have missed you so much. May we both find some peace now." He'd find work at one of the hospitals and they could take their mother for picnics like when they where young._

_Things would finally start getting better, The war was over for him he was home._ Johnathan fell asleep on the cage floor sobbing into the night his new abilities may fix a broken body but it could not fix his broken heart.


	8. Two minds are better than one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey decides that Johnathan can be helpful in another way. And together they find new information about the new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its taken longer to get this chapter out but there has been a lot going on this month. I will try to be more consistent soon. Hope you all enjoy and rest assured there is much more to come.

It had been three days since Geoffrey had seen Johnathan. His memories had helped strengthen his resolve. However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried that resolve would break down if he spent to much time in his company. That being said he couldn't avoid him forever and Geoffrey had a feeling he'd be testing that resolve very soon.

  
He had been pouring over the documents they had gathered in his office all day. With little sleep and little progress. He felt like he was missing something important. A key that would make some of this make more sense. He had devised that there was a small group of Ekon aristocracy nested here in the city. They had plans to grow their numbers or "rebuild the empire " but he couldn't find much more. He felt it was here though he just wasn't seeing it.

  
He needed help but most of the boys were street or war smart. There were not many that had book learning and most of these documents where written in that highborn university language. It had taken him years of training by his mentor to understand. His mind turned to the only other person he knew able to easily understand the lingo. They could also think on a high logical scale and may be able to see what he was missing. With that in mind he straightened the documents on his desk and made his way to the cage.

  
Jonathan's pain was starting to lessen and some of the drug effects were wearing off but he still felt off somehow. They had been sending in a young boy to give him his blood this past week. Probably trying to torment or toughen him up by making him deal with the monster in the cage. Johnathan recalled how he'd shook but stood his ground that first time and the shock on his face as he'd been polite with the boy. Over the next several days it had evolved into short conversations. They were not unpleasant and he hoped he'd found another sympathetic soul. The boy's name was Kal.

  
Johnathan was laying on his right side back to the door when he heard familiar footsteps in the corridor. They were not Kals, far to heavy and purposeful. When the door swung open he didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Hello Geoffrey, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

  
"I see you've got some of that Lordly sass back leach." Geoffrey came closer to the cage, "As it where I may have found another way for you to be useful to the guard. If you agree to help me with this task I'll see to it you are not bothered with the doctor a for awhile." Geoffrey stood by the cage door waiting for a response.

Jonathan under usual circumstances would have held to his pride and denied the offer. However, the temptation of sweet relief from experimentation for a few days was to great to pass up. "Very well hunter. What is it that you require of me?"

  
"We have been hunting a new section of ekons lately that we believe are trying to recruit and take over where the Ascalon Club has left off. Possibly be even worse for the city than those pretentious asses." Geoffrey opened the cage door and pulled out some chains " Got you some more jewelry. You'll be wearing these and the collar while your out of the cage. We can discuss the rest of the details in my office."

Jonathan cringed slightly. He did not want to leave the safety of the cage but how was he supposed explain these feelings to the hunter when he barley understood them? So he tried to think of another way to get what he wanted. "Won't it look bad to the men if you start letting me out all of a sudden?"

  
Geoffrey turn a very calculating stare at Jonathan. He could not tell whether the leech was being a smartass or showing general concern for what the men thought. Either one was not exactly comfortable for him. "Do you want to stay in this fucking cramped cage while we work? I don't want to and my men will not question me without my boot meeting their ass. Now get over here before I change my mind." He moved into the cage with confidence and started putting the restraints on the good docter.

  
Jonathan was really not as bothered by Geoffrey chaining him as he should have been. It felt different with him. As reluctant as he was Jonathan actually trusted the hunter to not cause him true harm. When the others had chained him it had brought back the worst memories from his time in the war camp. They had hurt Jonathan... in so many ways... The doctor had hurt him and while yes Geoffrey aloud it to happen...it just wasn't the same as him doing it himself at least not to Jonathan.

No, as strange as it was all he could feel when Geoffrey put the cuffs on him and walked through the compound at his side was safe...Geoffrey, the hunter, made him feel safe... How was he supposed to prosses that? They made their way back to McCullum's private chambers swifty.

As they entered the door, Jonathan began to survey the place. It had a decent size bed against the far wall and a small wash basin. Against the other wall there was a bookshelf and a large oak desk with a high back leather chair behind it. The wall's were lined with a collection of weapons. All were well taken care of and the whole room smelled of the hunter's leather, gun oil, tobacco, and a deep musky but clean scent.

It was like the first breath of winter through the pine forest. It was rich and heady sinking in and wrapping around the sense "Hey are you listening to me damn it!" Geoffrey's shout brought him out of the trance he was in. "I'm terribly sorry McCullum. Please repeat what you were saying. You have my undivided attention."

  
Geoffrey had been watching Johnathan wearily out of the corner of his eye the whole time. It was more out of trying to force himself to treat Reid like another Ekon instead of...instead of what? a human? a Friend? A beautifully made man with a sharp mind that he may think of in the wee hours of the morning in ways that betrayed everything he was?

He needed to get a grip. He needed something to distract him from the fact that Reid had just made a sound suspiciously like a purr as he'd taken a deep breath standing in the middle of Geoffrey's room. He forced himself to think of his family again and when he next spoke it came out much even sharper than he'd intended. "Stop acting like a god damn animal and pay attention. Lives are on the line!"

Johnathan shrank back a little at Geoffrey's tone. The rebuke brought a little color to his cheeks as he thought of his behavior, but he did not retreat. Instead he walked to the desk.  "I'm terribly sorry Geoffrey. I will indever to conduct myself more professionally. Please tell me how I can help."

Geoffrey immediately regretted his harshness at the dejected look on Johnathan's face. When he replied with an apology instead of venom of his own it made the guilt worse. He pushed it down and moved forward. "I need your help looking over these documents. We have found a connection to the group I told you about." He set in the chair behind the desk and started separating the papers. "Please sit Johnathan. There is much to go through and time is of the essence."

Johnathan decided against pointing out that Geoffrey had used his first name. Instead he took up the opposite chair and got started. They worked into the late hours which was surprising and in Geoffrey's case unsettling. It was the ease in which they worked together. He would have been ready to murder most after so many hours spent in there company and working on something vexing but he...he enjoyed the other man's presence. He didn't need to be going soft right now they head a job to do. He had a job to do and he couldn't afford to become attached to a leech he'd most likely have to kill one day. That's what he kept telling himself.

"Geoffrey I think I've found something, look here." He pulled out a scrap of paper. "This suggests that the one pulling all the strings is connected to Lord Redgrave. It implies that he was the leader's sire."

Geoffrey listened intently and picked up the paper that Johnathan had called unusual. "What of it? Your kind does that quite a bit. Especially the highborns."

Johnathan looked to be considering something then took a breath. "Geoffrey it would be in everyone's best interest that what I'm about to tell you stay between us".

 

Geoffrey considered it. "Unless I think that knowing the information is necessary to my men's survival, it will stay between us" Johnathan looked slightly more at ease.

"Lord Redgrave cannot sire an ekon His blood is to weak. He can only makes skals..." Geoffrey let that start to sink in.

"So if this is to be believed then a skal is pulling the strings and probably holds quite the grudge. Though I'm not sure how they managed to live. Redgrave would have surly killed many to keep what he saw to be a shameful secret." Geoffrey set back. "I suppose I will have to pay the dock's saint a visit."

Johnathan went paler if possible and stood. "You can't hurt Sean, Geoffrey. He is a good man, All he ever does is help people. I've helped him get his condition under control. He's no threat!"

"JOHNATHAN! Calm down. I know that Sean is as good as his kind can be. He saved the lives of quite a few of our new recruits not long ago and we talked. I made it known I'm keeping an eye on him and if he steps out of line then I'll deal with him. I'm satisfided with that for now. So sit down before you have an aneurysm."

  
Johnathan tried to slow his breathing and believe what the other said. He wanted to desperately. "You.. you will forgive me but it's just hard to believe that given my current circumstance." He looked down at the cuffs and chains. Geoffrey explained the only way it would be believed.

"Let me put it this way Reid. Skals are more likely to desecrate the already dead. Not go looking to make more. Also he hasn't had to feed in quite some time so whatever you did must have helped that. He's resourceful and gives good  information so as long as he's a good little ghoul he's worth,"

Johnathan finished it for him. "Worth more alive" His voice was strained and his eyes hunted. Geoffrey had to look away. He was afraid of this. He was going soft where the good doctor was concerned.


	9. Not Confessing to the Saints

Johnathan continued to go over the paperwork. He found references to a partnership of sorts. That would explain how a skal would be able to build an empire. It would have to be pulling the strings from behind the curtains and would need someone who could sire strong new Ekons.

  
He couldn't find any names until the false back on one of the books revealed something akin to a love letter and this one was addressed. "Who are you Miss Kilkenny?" Johnathan wondered aloud.

Geoffrey dropped the coffee mug he'd been filling. "What the hell did you just say?" He turned piercing eyes on Johnathan.

"I said who are you Miss Kilkenny? It's who this letter is addressed to." Johnathan held up his find to the hunter.

Geoffrey took it with shaking hands and read.

_"My dearest Miss Kilkenny,_

_I heard you've arrived safely in the city and look forward to seeing you and so does the family. I have a great deal planned for our reunion and can not wait to see your beautiful face again. You should know the streets of London are not very hospitable right now but you are a smart women so I'm sure I don't have to tell you to not venture out alone. It will be much safer for you at my family's house so please be of good cheer. We will be together soon and I shall show you the wonders of the city. Just thinking of you finally coming to live with me fills me with such jubilance. To think it's already been so many years since we met. Soon we will be united. The contracts signed and finally we will share our lives here. I'm so happy that our relationship  has flourished. Once we get you settled in and get the formalities over with we can start expanding the family. I know you have lost children in the past but things will be different here, You'll see. Considering the legacy for both our houses is important to both of us. My family would support you in everyway. I can not wait to call you misses instead of miss._

_Yours most devotedly."_

  
Once Geoffrey lowered the letter Johnathan started talking. "The letter is obviously coding for the two parties. Its talk of meeting and starting a new line of Ekons but the name seams important. Nothing else had a name on it. So why is this one and is it a person, a ship maybe, a place-"

  
Geoffrey cut him off "Its a place...a county in Ireland" he was visibly shaken as he spoke. There was no way this was a coincidence but could it really be? Was fate finally giving him the chance to avenge his family. He was getting ahead of himself he knew but there was a chance and he wanted it desperately.

  
Johnathan watched as a dozen emotions play across Geoffrey's face. This bit of information meant something very significant to him. " Geoffrey? are you alright," He asked in a soft voice not wanting to upset the hunter. Geoffrey looked back at him and just shook his head.

  
"Yes I just think I've chased this leech before is all. If I'm right it will be a pleasure to stake the bastard" Johnathan could tell there was more to it then that but he decided against pushing. Instead he went back to the papers in front of him. Geoffrey scratched his scalp and laid the letter down. "Listen Reid, I need to visit the saint. I'll be sure to tell the boys you are not to be removed from that cage until I get back and that ye are fed so ye can heal up."

  
He walked over and started getting ready to go out. Johnathan pondered about Geoffrey. He was sending mixed signs with how he treated Ekons but Johnathan suspected the hunter wasn't even sure about what he thought or felt at the moment. He'd just have to give it time and see. "Very well dear hunter. If I may take some of these documents with me I will continue my work."

  
At Geoffrey's nod he started gathering the papers. He felt he should be looking at a couple of more files so he tucked a couple under his arm. "Oh and Geoffrey perhaps...if it's not a bother I would be grateful of a proper bath."

  
Geoffrey had not been expecting that but he could understand. Whatever he may be now, Johnathan Reid was a well born and a doctor. Cleanliness would mean a great deal to him. He decided he'd arrange it but didn't want it to come across as too caring. "Sure Reid I'll even get them to change the hay in ye cage. I mean even animals get that curtesy."

And with that Geoffrey gave his men the orders concerning Reid and headed down to the East end docs. Arriving at the night shelter 20 minutes later, Geoffrey had the man who was watching Sean Hampton a cup off coffee only to find he already had that and a plate of ham and bread. The man smiled sheepishly. "The saint sends something every night. Can't see letting good food go to waste and all and that Miss Lodi is alright pretty seems rude to send her away."

Geoffrey couldn't help the small smile at the corner of his lips. "Indeed, how have things been of late?" The man reported that things had run pretty much the way you'd expect at a night shelter with the gathering of food and tending the sick. he also commented that Sean was getting worried because Johnathan hadn't been by with medicine in a while.

Geoffrey winced slightly at that. He imagens the Sad Saint would be very distressed about what was happening with Johnathan. Why did his chest ache so? Geoffrey shook himself hard and made up his mind. If it got brought up he'd just have to lie. He made his way towards the entrance. Most people gave him a wide birth intimidated by him but the Paxton sisters. They were something else. Lotti stopped him to say hello and ask how he had been of late. Her sister grumbling about the work conditions in the factories.

When he made his way inside Sean was dressing a sprained wrist on a young man. "I've told ye before David. It's not safe for you and the other boys to be playing around the run down docs and sewer ways. What if the board that broke out from under you had been over some of that broken rubbish that's always piled up or if ya had fell on ye head instead of this arm?"

The saint didn't say it in a scolding tone just the soft concern he always showed and the boy looked appropriately contrite, "I'm sorry Sean. I promise me and the boys all be more careful from now on." With that he finished and dismissed the young man.

"Hello mister McCullum. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" He picked up the med kit and turned to face Geoffrey.

Geoffrey walked over "I need to talk with you. Preferably in private." He motioned towards Sean's office. The other man nodded and lead the way.

Once inside he shut the door and went to the little table in the room. "Would ye like some tea or coffee McCullum? Its a bit chilly out or so the tenants say." Of course he didn't feel the elements like the others. To be honest, it was even harder to remind himself that Sean Hampton was a creature of the night than it was with Johnathan. With the good doctor at least he showed some fight and fang.

He doubted the saint ever even raised his voice to anyone. "No thank you. I'm here because I suspect that one of your kind is involved with a plot with a Ekon we are chasing. Have you heard anything about new people wondering around here or anything among the talking of people that sticks out?" The saint was wearing a considerate expression

"I haven't heard anything directly lately but I can keep an ear out. Maybe do some asking" Geoffrey nodded at the offer.

"Thank you Saint. It is of great importance. Also keep an extra good eye on your flock. Things are still very dangerous in London." 

"Of course Mister McCullum. Do feel free to stop back by if you need." Geoffrey turned to leave but the saint stopped him at the door.

"Oh Mister McCullum, I was wondering... Dr. Reid has been absent of late... I-I understand that you two have a truce of sorts and was wondering if you could check in on him."

Geoffrey took that statement in. "You know we have a truce?" He questioned over his shoulder. Sean looked in his general direction but not in his eyes. He seemed to be uncomfortable.

"When Dr. Reid came by to check on us after his return from Scotland. He said that you where actually very agreeable, for a hunter, and that he felt that you had a sort of truce between you that he hoped would continue." 

Geoffrey found he could not look the saint in the eyes. He didn't even answer that. What would he say? He just walked out the door into the cold night feeling the turmoil inside him growing steadily worse. When Geoffrey got back to the base he stood in the court yard for quite some time staring at the building Reid was in. "Oh, fuck all." He stormed up to his bedroom. He'd talk with Johnathan tomorrow.


	10. Bloming Friendships and Spreading Fires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan has formed a new friendship and a fire spreads under Geoffrey's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'm getting ready to move and start back at college so its been hectic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and there is more to come.

The next evening Goeffrey was setting at his desk going over the boys reports when Dr. Cornwall burst in. "It would serve ye well to knock from now on doctor. I might mistake ye for a leach and blow a hole in that head of yours by accident." He didn't bother to look up right away. The tone of his voice should be warning enough to convey his displeasure. "Noted, I want to know why you are hindering my progress with the specimen. I went this morning to collect him and the guards said he was not to be moved on your orders."

Goeffrey had been expecting this for a couple of days now and the truth was he really didn't have any good reasons for the doctor. At least, none that would make sense to him or the men anyway. So Goeffrey made do with what he could. "The creature may be far departed from humanity but that does not make his mind any less sharp. I need that mind unhindered by drugs or pain for the time being Dr. cornwall and I'm sure with your mind for science you can find something else to work on for now."

It was the best he could do for now. He saw that the other man was not wholly satisfied by this answer, but his tone of voice left no room for further discussion on the matter. The doctor then changed the subject. "Very well sir. In that case I will compare my new notes on Reid with further studies on others. I'll need some of the men to get some supplies tonight including another test subject."

Goeffrey figured it was the best he could do right now so he sent the orders to some of the men, bid the Dr. a good evening, and put down the paperwork. He had not gotten much accomplished today; to caught up in his own head. He walked over to the wash basin and mirror that sat in the corner of his little room. He looked like hell. Maybe Reid had the right idea of that a good bath would be best.

In the room where Jonathan's cage set the same boy who had been bringing him his blood was busy trying to fill a bathtub for him. The boy had taken to him by some miracle after one he realized Reid was not going to try and kill him the first chance he got. Johnathan had taken an interest in his art one night when the boy had started drawing while waiting to take his cup back. The boy had said his name was Kalven O'Shanis but after their first few conversations. he'd said Reid should just call him Kal.

The boy was busy chattering on at the moment "I'm begging your pardon Dr. Reid. We was supposed to have this ready for ye last night, but me and the boys been so busy...an-and it took me awhile to find this movable tub ye see..". He had dragged said tub mostly by himself into the room and placed it near Reids cage and had spent the last hour trying to fill it with at least warm water.

Reid took on a very soft tone "Dear Kal, I assure you I'm not upset with you over the delay. I am simply grateful for your hard work in arranging this for me." He was filthy and honestly would have made do with some cold wash water in a basen. He was delighted that he was getting an actual bath he was not about to complain.

Kal gave a gentle smile. It was far too gentle for someone who was part of this harsh life style. "It's no trouble sir. I'm just happy to see them treating ye better." One of the guards near the door made a disgusted sound. Johnathen stiffened and he saw the boy flinch just a little as he went back to pouring another pitcher of hot water into the tub.

Johnathan cleared his throat, "I am grateful to you Kal for being so kind but I will not be cross with you if you are not so open with it. I'm sure it will make life harder on you around here if you are nice to leeches." At his words the boy swung around to face him eye full of intensity. "Don't be calling ye self that sir. Ye ain't no leech. The bastard that drained me poor mum was a leech but ye ant like him.”

The boy went about setting up the rest of the bath things. "Hell ye could just be as easily called the damn debt collectors that forced her to turn her trade on the streets to take care of me leeches too." He was folding a towel with shaking hands as he went on, "and as for life being hard. Me lifes been hard since I drew me first breath. Catching some shit from this narrow minded bastards around here ain't gon break me.”

Reid felt his heart ache a little for the boy but he was also filled with something like pride. The boy was going to need that kind of attitude in this world. Kal picked up two bottles and turned to Reid "I know this is..supposed to be ladies soap but..it just didn't seem right to give someone like ye ash soap like the rest of us use..and I mean so what if ye smell a little like flowers? better than running around smelling like the sewer all the time".

Johnathan actually laughed at that he smiled affectionately at the boy. "You are absolutely right young man, far better. Thank you for finding those for me." Kal seemed to blush a little rather. Whether it was at the praise or at the laughter Reid didn't know. Kal turned and told the guards that he was unlocking the door so mister Reid could get into the bath. They went more alert but stayed by the door.

Johnathan was allowed out tonight with just the collar so getting undressed. It was not as hard as it would have been with the shackles. Kal had turned his back to let Reid undress to which he'd gotten a nasty remark from one of the others about the state of his mental health which he promptly ignored. Johnathan sank into the hot water with a pleased groan slipping through his lips. That was amazing after so long without either warmth or sanitation.

Kal looked over the discarded clothing, "Sir I will try to wash and mend these for ye but I think i will have to find ye something else to be wearing in the meantime." He put the clothes in a basket he'd brought some of the things in. His eyes lit up "There was a lot of stuff left here by the previous owners. I bet some of the gentleman's clothes are still about!" He looked as though he was going to rush off but hesitated letting his voice drop. "Will ye be okay with this lot till I get back? If not I can wait tell ye are done".

The boy had indicated at the two by the door and Jonathan felt amusement at his concern. "I'll be perfectly fine Kal, I promise. I'm going to be in this tub for a good bit so all should be well." With that the boy gave a reluctant nod and rushed off.

Kal was rushing out to go look for clothes for Dr. Reid when he bumped into the leader of the guard. All the blood drained from his face but he stood tall. "S-Sory Sir, I was rushing to take care of some of my duties and was careless." Geoffrey looked down at the boys bundle of laundry.

"Just be on about your duties son and be more careful." With that Geoffrey walked past the youth and towards his goal. He'd taken a quick washing and had on fresh clothes. He'd even cleaned up his bread a bit and it had certainly not been because he was going to see Reid. He just thought it be nice to clean up a bit while he had the chance.

As he walked in past the two guards at the door he barely noticed their salutes. His vision was filled with the long muscular expanse of Jonathan's back. Water was running down from where he was trying to wash those thick dark locks of hair. His body cast in shades of pale gold from the oil lamps setting about.

He released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Then with a silent motion he dismissed the two guards. He very quietly walked forward as if drawn against his will. He stopped near the edge of the light. Had the other not sensed him yet? He could smell Jonathan from here. That musk that was all the doctors and..rose water? That's when he noticed the bottles of soap that had probably belonged to the lady of the house. Funny, the smell suited the other man somehow.

Johnathan had been absorbed for a few moments in the wonderful feel of hot water and soap washing away the lars of dirt and grime. As he scrubbed his itching scalp he noticed a few things. One, his dear hunter was watching him. He could feel those steely eyes on his back. He smelled like coffee, leather, tobacco, and deep forest musk. Just like in the room.. though there was now the smell of soap and freshly washed skin.. It made his musky forest smell stronger.

Johanathan wasn't sure how to handle the situation so he just kept washing like he hadn't noticed the others presence. He could feel everything heightened. The soap running down his back as he rinsed his hair, the slide of the washcloth as he started lathering his shoulders, those eyes on him watching him he felt desire curl low in his belly.

Goeffrey couldn't take his eyes away he had subconsciously moved closer as he watched the other man scrubbing broad shoulders. Goeffrey had to say something had to break this spell before he did something stupid. His mouth was so dry he swallowed once..twice..then he spoke in a voice far to raspy for his liking. "Are ye getting slow Reid or are ye so full of pride after getting the upper hand with me that one time that ye believe there is nothing to worry about with me?"

Johnathan caught his breath a little at the others tone. When he spoke trying his best not to shiver. He didn't turn around just continued to clean his body. "I wouldn't say that McCullum. It took a lot to bring you down. I'm not in a hurry to fight you again." He refrained from stating that there were much more pleasurable scenario that could end with one of them on their knees.

Geoffrey figured there was no point in acting shy so he pulled up a crate that was laying off to the side and set down about five feet from Jonathan's tub. "So I went to see the saint today. He says he will keep an ear out for news" Goeffrey did his best to keep his stature casual while talking with the other man. He couldn't stop the occasional appraising glance. Johnathan really was a well formed man. He was tall and trim. He was ...graceful..that was a good word for him. Elegant even.

Johnathan gave a soft smile "Sean has always done a great deal to help as many as he can however he can" One of Jonathan's biggest regrets was what he'd had to do to Sean to help him. It might have been the only thing he thought he could do but it still set ill with him. "I'm sure something will turn up Geoffrey. I could tell catching this Ekon means a great deal to you". Johnathan finally turned to look at the other. He caught the ghost in his eyes before he shut his expression. He instantly regretted bringing the subject up.

It was like being hit with cold water. Goeffrey came back from that warm hazy place so fast... Yes that Ekon meant a great deal. He'd have its head on a stick. Which is how it should be. He was a hunter, so what the fuck was he doing setting here eyeing another Ekon like it was water after a long drown? He needed to stay focused, Damn it. Goeffrey stood up and turned as if to leave "Yes, well it's always nice getting monsters off the streets. I'll let you know if more things come in for analysis".

Just then the young man from before burst in caring folded clothes in his hands. "Oh Mister Reid! I found some nice clo-clothes." Kal stopped dead. Mister McCullum was standing next to Mister Reid with a sour look on his face. Was that meant for him or mister Reid? Oh boy, he really didn't care to think he'd managed to piss off the head of the guard. Kal walked further into the room slowly.

Johnathan turned to see Kal had returned, "Oh thank you Kal. You are just in time. I'm almost done here." Johnathan made a show of raising more before reaching for the towel. "Could you please set them on the crate for me? I'll get dressed in just a moment."

Goeffrey eyed the young man a moment. What sort of recruit was not only unafraid of an Ekon but down right chummy with one? "Boy, what is your name?" Kal stood tall as he answered Goeffrey. "My names Kalven O'shanis sir." Kal was trying to stand firm under that stilly gaze. Mister McCullom sure was an intimidating man but he supposed you'd have to be when running a group like the guard.

Johnathan could see how uncomfortable Kal was under that cool stare of Geoffreys so he elected to make it turn back to him. With a deep breath Johnathan stood up from the tub quickly causing the water to make a loud sound. Hearing this Goeffrey turned and was met with the sight of a firm round well toned ass.  Johnathan was still facing away as he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

Somewhere far off Goeffrey heard a sound close to a squeak but it barely registered. Damn he was not getting this vision out of his head anytime soon. Johnathan started to dry off a bit then wrapped the towel around his lower half. Moving slowly he walked over and took the clothes from a red faced Kal. "Thank you Kal, I greatly appreciate everything you've done to help me today." Kal made a choking sound before muttering your welcome sir and made to leave backing into the door frame and bumping his head before excusing himself.

After the boy had left Johnathan moved back over to where his makeshift bathroom had been set up and turned to look at Goeffrey. Goeffrey had not made a sound or removed his eyes from the other since he'd stood up. He'd been so absorbed that he hadn't even said anything about the young recruit tripping all over himself upon his departure. Now that it was just the two of them again he needed to snap out of it.

Goeffrey couldn't leave. He'd made the others leave, which meant that he'd have to wait for Reid to get dressed and put him back in the cage. It had nothing to do with him not wanting the others to see Johnathan like this. It just wasn't practical to leave the Ekon alone while he called the others. As the other man started pulling on the fine linen pants and soft cotton dress shirt, Goeffrey looked back at the cage with just the dirty hay in it and felt just a little bad that Johnathan's work to get clean was going to be undone so quickly.

"Listen leech, I don't want ye to be stinking up my office when I want ye help and I don't want to be arranging bathes every day. So don't go sitting or laying in that mess when I put ye back in the cage. I'll have that boy bring ye a clean bedroll in a bit." There, that didn't sound to caring...

Johnathan wanted to smile and say thank you but he knew Goeffrey wouldn't like that. So he just finished getting dressed and went over to the cage so Goeffrey could lock the door and leave. Goeffrey tried not to but he couldn't resist a quick inhale as Johnathan passed. He smelled good..like rose water, soft musk, a little like hospital chemicals, but most of all there was something else. It was clean and fresh like the sea breeze on the coast where his family used to picnic in the summer. That or the Spring rain that fell and gave life to their little farm...

Goeffrey shook himself hard and locked the cage. He quickly made his way back to his rooms after giving the days orders. He needed a drink or a hunt something to get his mind off of these thoughts.


	11. facing the demons of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out new information and Geophry comes face to face with his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter. I moved a couple of weeks ago and have been getting things in order but everything is starting to calm down again. hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Two days had passed when word reached Geoffrey from the east end that Sean Hampton wanted a word with him. he started for the docs the moment his man told him. they had been coming up dry lately so he hopped whatever news the saint had would be a good lead. when he arrived Sean welcomed him and showed him to his private chambers again. 

"Thank you for coming with such haste Geoffrey, I do believe I've found out something of importance. Yesterday I found someone who said they believed that there is a very influential Skal in the city. but he is not keen on his own kind. he is ashamed of what he is." Geoffrey listened intently. from what he understood it was not generally something many were proud of, but this one in particular, seemed to place a lot of importance on rising above what he was. 

"They said they believed it had to do with his father, also I've learned that there was a man that arrived on a ship one of the passenger ships from India about two weeks ago. and the thing about that is there were a number of mysterious disappearances on board. had the whole crew spooked. there was one seller down at the Turquoise turtle that said that one gentleman in particular stood out. said he stade below deck all day and that he wouldn't eat with the rest of the passengers."

That did sound suspicious and it was more than they'd had to go on lately "did ye get the sellers name? is he still at the same establishment?" He and his men needed to chase this down while the trail could still be followed. 

"His name was Parkens, Fredrick Parkens, and I believe he is still in port. but I do not know if he is still at Tom's place" Geoffrey thanked Sean for his help and went to get some men he needed to find this Man he could have valuable information.

Back at the compound, Johnathan was sitting on a soft bedroll over clean hay, that Kal had put in for him yesterday. while said boy sat studying an anatomy book he'd found around the place. he was very inquisitive and asked Johnathan many questions, to which Reid was more than happy to supply answers. "so ye whole body runs because of all these little nerves? and any damage to them causes all sorts of problems".

"that's correct Kal the nerve system is one of the most important parts of the body's structure it carries the commands to every other system" the boy went back to reading with wide eyes. and Johnathan did the same he was looking over the documents again and he believed he had found something in one of them he'd missed before. 

There was a passage in one of the letters that referred to a book that was supposed to accompany the letter. Johnathan had Kal go find out if they had the book with the things they had taken when they gathered the other papers. when the boy returned he had been successful. Johnathan turned to the passage the author of the letter had indicated and found a section that had been handwritten in, it read thusly.

"While our little monarch is small it will grow quickly, others will rally to our cause. you will be the face of our new empire my fare one. and I will pull all the strings I will make them all subservient to you, and you will be accountable only to me" 

From what Johnathan could gather this Ekon that Haunted Geoffrey was going to be the Face of this new organization and someone with a lot of knowledge on politics and manipulation was behind the scenes in charge of the clockwork. Maybe Sean would find something that would help soon, he made notes of his findings and moved to another paper. 

Geoffrey and the two men that had come with him had tracked down Fredrick Parkens in Whitechapel. he had been talking to Miss Popa a working girl who turned her triad there. Geoffrey had elected to be kind and afford the gentleman a reward for the information. instead of going straight to intimidation. he figured this way would be better for everyone including miss popa. 

Parkins told them the story of the man that had set him so ill at ease and as he described the fellow he called, Mister Branagan, Goeffrey felt icy fury run in his veins. It was him after all this time he was on the Batereds trail. 

the sailor went on to say the man mentioned that he was noble-born and was coming to London to, Take his rightful place among the aristocracy. said it was going to be nice coming back to London that the west end gardens were so lovely this time of year.

it was more than they had to go on in some time, Geoffry thanked the man paid him some coin and set off with the men. he'd intensify the particles around the west end park and start going through some of the abandoned houses close to there. 

Geoffrey had been patrolling all night and half the day they had caught the scent of someone suspicious in the west end but they had slipped away, he would go back tomorrow the bastards couldn't hide forever. 

he needed some coffee or some rest. as he was walking up to the house he saw that boy, Kalven was his name, leaving the building where Reid was. Geoffrey hesitated then made up his mind. 

Johnathan was just waking good the sun still hovering just above the horizon, when a steely-eyed hunter walked in carrying a cup off coffee and some papers. Geoffrey walked over and unlocked the cage. "come with me, I want to go over some things with you." Johnathan still was uneasy about leaving his cage but if it was with Goeffrey it was a bit better. 

when they reached Goeffreys rooms Johnathan relaxed just a little. but he was still uneasy as he set in one of the cushioned chairs at the desk. "so tell me what are we working on tonight Dear hunter?" something about the way Johnathan said that lately...it sounded like a term of endearment to Geoffrey's ears. he didn't visibly react but something inside of him did. 

"I got new intel last night, there was a seller that made port two weeks ago on a passenger ship. there were several people to go missing abroad. he gave a description of one of the passengers a man. from what he said it's the Ekon we are looking for." Geoffrey was leaning against the desk one hip perched on the edge coffee still in hand as he spoke. 

Johnathan was listening to what he was saying but he was also taking in how handsome the hunter was like this. not soft no nothing about this man was soft but more relaxed and a little sleepy-eyed. "Also I found something in the papers," Johnathan told him of the passage in the book and his theories about it. 

"I think you are right to keep an eye on the west end, our query is smart enough to hide well but they also both seem to have an excess of pride. I imagine it will only be a matter of time till one of them shows up in the nicer parts of the city."

Johnathan wished there was more he could do to help...he also wished circumstances were different. he would have loved for them, to be having this conversation as something other than captive and capture.

Geoffrey watched Johnathan run his fingers through that soft-looking hair of he's and his fingers twitched, they wanted to be buried in those tresses. he subconsciously leaned forward a bit, breathing in those smells again the man was intoxicating. just then one of the other guards knocked loudly at the door "Come in " Geoffrey's voice was only a little raspy.

The man was one of his senior guards "Sir we got a lead in the West end a man fitting the description was just seen walking around Temple garden" Goeffrey was already on his feet and getting his gear before the man finished his sentence. "Get a group of the boys together quick and tell them to meet me there and be quiet about it I don't want to lose this leech again. also, escort Reid back to his cage and see to it he stays there till I get back." with that Geoffrey was out the door and headed to the Westend.   
***  
the night was beautifully fragrant with warm beating hearts, as young lovers hang around the gardens and people who worked till late made quick trips to the shops on their way home. this part of town was more relaxed secure in the fact that truly bad things didn't happen here. back alley stabbings and such happened in Whitechapel or down at the docs. little did they understand the most dangerous thing in the city stalked among them at this moment. 

Richard Longshanks was a formidable Ekon in some ways. at a hundred years old he was of an age that he understood his gifts and nature but was still young enough to be full of borderline foolish arrogance. he walked the city streets now as if he owned them and everything on them because to his mind he did, or at least he would soon.

the plans he and the skal lord had made were a thing of beauty nearly fifty years in the making. and at last, the prize was in there reach. with the asscalon's recent down full the only thing standing in their way were a few pesky prewen's. 

tonight he was meeting with one of the few noble Ekons who had returned to the city recently. much like himself, this Ekon Lord Chorilse Hamiltion had been slighted by Lord Redgrave as well. 

he meets the other on the near Temple garden a well-dressed gentleman much like himself. Richard Longshanks was of average height at 5' 11" with Dark black hair and darker eyes. he cut an imposing presence as he had power and wore it like a mantle. in a dark black suit and overcoat a bowler hat and cane. 

if you saw him on the street you might think he was headed to parliament or one of the gentlemen's clubs. "Good evening, mister Hamilton. thank you for agreeing to this meeting" it was vital to grow their numbers. they needed a few seasoned lords in their group. 

"You make an interesting proposition mister Longshanks I am willing to listen further. tell me what is your plan for building the new order?" the other man was clearly interested in taking part but their kind was naturally wary. a product of being creatures of secrecy and deception.

Richard had no intention of giving the whole game away just yet but he would need to tell the other man something to placate him " yes of course my good man, we will discuss some of my plans for this great city very soon. in the meantime however, it's such a marvelous evening. and I am feeling a bit pinked. would you care to join me in the hunt for a nice meal in the park? a picnic of sorts". 

the other agreed that business would be better discussed with something to drink. so they set off through the park. they had found a lovely couple of young ladies out for air and had just caught them when a troop of the Guard of prewen descended on them. Damn it all! they fled through the middle of the park. 

the two Ekons split up part of the guard giving chase to each, it would be easier to fight or lose them this way. Richard looked back over his shoulder, there was a big man leading the group after him he carried himself different he was giving chase with determined purpose. just then said hunter raised his arm and aimed a crossbow at him. Richard barely dodged the bolt it grazed just past his head ruffling his hair.

Longshanks looked back at the hunter with a sneer as he darted up to a balcony and around a building, he'd have to take the sewers to get away how degrading. just as he turned to shift to another building another cross-bolt found its mark lodging in his left shoulder. with a feral cry, he turned to face the hunter " good but not good enough hunter" and with that he began running along the rooftops. 

Geoffrey and his men had gotten there just in time to save the young women. he'd left them in the care of others he had his eyes on the son of a bitch he came for and he meant to catch him. he tore through the park-like a man possessed. outrunning even his own men as he gave chase. 

When the feigned turned to look back Geoffrey fired a bolt at his head the damned leech dogged it but just barely. he capped as close as he could as they reached the far end of the park. the leach launched up to a balcony and Goeffrey took another shot landing this one but only in its shoulder. Son of a bitch! it if it had been just a bit to the right.

Geoffrey felt his blood boil as the devil taunted him as it runs up the side of the buildings. Geoffrey followed from below. he kept pace for three blocks not noticing he'd left his men far behind. as he rounded a corner to an ally he saw the leech go towards he was confronted with two sewer beasts. 

a voice rang out from the shadows "Have fun playing with those two hunter hahaha" the voice was trailing off moving further away. But Geoffrey was now fighting two monsters with no one to back him up. He used the rage he was feeling for the leech and himself as fuel to battle them.


	12. How do I make it better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey scares Johnathan and then himself. We meet the one moving the pawns on the other side of the chest bord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my freaky darlings, I hope you all enjoy this chappter things are starting to turn here so keep an eye out for the next.

Johnathan was explaining how blood transfusion worked to Kal when the shout went out that Goeffrey and the others were back and that medical add was needed. Jonathan jumped to his feet quicker than Kal but could not leave the cage. Kal saw the worry on mister Reid's face and thought he knew why "I" ll be right back mister Reid I want to check on the boys".

with that, the young man ran out of the doors leaving Johnathan alone to worry and pace back and forth in his cage until he returned. Kal ran out down the hall on through two doorways to reach the med bay. when he got there three of the men were being treated. Mister McCullom was one of them.

He was sporting some nasty gash marks across his shoulder and the right side of his chest. he would definitely need to be stitched and he looked pale as if he'd lost a goodly amount of blood. one of their Doctors was working to close the wounds as Kal watched. 

the others where sporting broken bones and bites, he overheard that they managed to take down one of the two leaches they where chasing. And that the other had gotten away while Mister McCullom had been fighting sewer best. he'd downed them but had been slashed up in the process. 

Kal didn't want to go back to Mister Reid until he could tell him what the other doctors had to say about Mister McCullum after they finished. a half an hour later he returned to where Johnathan was still pacing the cage. when he saw the boy enter he walked up to the bars "what is it Kal what's happened?".

"a couple of the boys got hurt on the hunt, Mister McCullom got scratched up by two sewer beast he was fighting, but he got them and single-handed to, the doc said he will be ok. They had to put a lot of stitches in him and said he'd need to rest for a week or two. but you know him I give it three days tops." he said the last bit with a smile in an attempt to lighten Jonathan's spirit.

Jonathan's brow furrowed with worry yes he knew McCullom stubborn fool. why had he been fighting alone? "Thank you for letting me know Kal, and please let me know if anything changes" he wished he could check on Goeffrey himself but he knew there was little chance of that for now.perhaps he could manage a physical of him when in a day or two just to make sure he was healing right. 

in the infirmary Goeffrey was seething quietly, he was beyond pissed with himself for losing that son of a bitch again. he recalled the smug look on his face when he'd dodged that first bolt. the way when he finally locked eyes with the leech his stomach had turned and for just a moment he'd been that little boy by the pond again. 

yes, he was thoroughly disgusted with himself at the moment and his shoulder hurt. the doctors wanted him to stay in bed for two weeks, like Hell he'd wait a couple of days before going in the filled but he still had a job.

tomorrow he would start looking into the other leech they had taken down. They had not been able to take him alive but he'd had a notebook in his pocket. that's where Geoffrey would start. he lay there wide awake and it was hard to tell if it was his thoughts or the pain keeping him awake.

the next evening Johnathan was reading one of the books young Kal had gotten for him when Goeffrey walked, a bit unsteady, into the room. "hello dear hunter, I heard you were wounded during the hunt." he walked over to the cage door. 

Geoffrey walked over to where Johnathan was waiting by the door and unlocked it. "it's just a scratch I'll be back to rights in a few days. in the meantime I want you to go over this notebook, see if you spot anything I may have missed. it belonged to the leech the men brought down in the park. I believe I know where he was staying the men are going there later to see if they can recover anything useful".

Johnathan took the small notebook from Geoffrey "yes, of course, I will, Geoffrey would you permit me to have a look at your injuries?" Geoffrey stiffened..he wasn't sure what to think at the moment. once again two different instincts fighting in him. one wanting to let Johnathan closer the other saying only an idiot lets an Ekon see his weakness. 

Johnathan was very much aware of the fight raging inside the other man. he simply stood still waiting to see which would win. something in Geoffrey's eyes shifted. "very well-read ye can have a look when we get back to my rooms." with that he turned to leave Johnathan following behind.

Geoffrey couldn't say exactly what made him decide to let Johnathan do this. maybe he was just tired of the constant fight with himself over the man. maybe he was just too tired to think it through anymore. either way, he was now setting on his desk shirtless with the good doctor examining his wounds.

Johnathan ran his hands gently along the injuries "Your physician is good at stitching, I'd say the biggest concerns are infection and reopening. you should clean it at least once a day, and don't push yourself too fast Geoffrey. you'll need to rest without a lot of activity for this to heal properly." Johnathan began putting on a clean bandage.

Geoffrey was overtly aware of those elegant hands on his body as Johnathan looked him over and started redressing the wounds. such a gentle touch the doc had and the little shocks were he touched Geoffrey's skin were driving him mad.

Johnathans sent was everywhere all around him that indescribable thing that made Geoffrey want to bury his face into the crook of Jonathan's neck and stay there. what was it? why could he not find the name for what the other smelled like and how it made him feel? Geoffrey had not released yet that he'd acted on those instincts.

Johnathan dared not breath Geoffrey had grabbed him around the waist and currently had his face plastered to his neck. breathing deeply every exhales brushing across Jonathan and making him bite his lip to hold himself back as his whole being tried to respond to the closeness. 

Geoffrey took another breath, what was it? something of fresh morning air with the smell of sweet bread baking or the smell of wood smoke and the quilt his mother had made....this feeling was ho-. Geoffrey's eyes shot open and he pulled away so fast he nearly fell off the desk.

Johnathan jumped at the violent retreat and reached to study the other when he almost fell "Geoffrey are you alright?" Geoffrey slapped his hand away and Johnathan drew back a little. the other was clearly unnerved by what he'd done. it would be best not to push him. 

Geoffrey was shaken by his own thoughts even more than his actions he needed air. he stood up was going to go outside but when he stood up he lost his balance and almost fell face first Johnathan caught him around the waist before he fell. "Geoffrey it's okay, everything is going to be fine. what do you need?" Johnathan was trying to figure out how to calm the other down.

Geoffrey didn't want to think about this didn't want to admit how good it felt to be pressed to Johnathan. didn't want to admit that he thought of him the way he did. what kind of hunter longs to hold his pray? why couldn't he pull away? then Johnathan did something he didn't see coming. he pressed his forehead to Geoffrey's still holding him to his chest. 

that was all just holding him close, they were sharing breaths and it was a soft and still moment..a feeling of eas slowly started to creep back over Geoffrey as they stood there. slowly he calmed and his mind started to clear. 

Johnathan felt the Geoffreys breathing slow and his muscles start to relax when he felt it was okay to do so he slowly stepped back. as much as he hated to realize the hunter he didn't want to push him too far too fast.

Geoffrey stood there looking into the other's eyes and all he saw was concern for himself. he was standing face to face with the very person who had tormented his thoughts for weeks. because Doctor Johnathan Reid made him question everything....could one such as Johnathan fight his nature and win? hadn't he done so several times now? 

And if that was true than Geoffrey had been horribly wrong. how was he supposed to make that right?..he needed to do some serious thinking on that because the truth was he didn't think he could bring himself to end the good doctor, even if it needed to be done. 

"I think that's enough for tonight Reid I'll have one of the men escort you back" And with that, he walked over to call someone up to escort Ried out. Johnathan had seen the battle in Geoffrey's eyes. he felt that the hunter was starting to see that maybe he'd been wrong about him. right now he could only hope and hope he did. for he was beginning to feel things for the hunter. the kind of things that took up too much room in your chest.  
***  
across the city, in an underground room, Richerd was sitting across the table from his associate who was nonpleased with how close the guard had gotten to capturing the Ekon. "I've told you how dangerous it is to hunt the streets at night right now Richerd. now they have seen your face our plains will be even harder to carry out.

The skal may be hideous to look at in his opinion but he spoke and carried himself with all the presence and grace of the nobleman he'd been born to be. he was cleverer than most Ekons Richerd knew and he had boundless hate for lord Redgrave. it was what had first made a bond between the two. for Richerd had despised that pretentious bastard from his first year of new life. 

his maker was a powerful Ekon who could trace his line back much farther than Redgrave. The two noblemen had a great distaste for each other from the start. his maker had seen the other Ekon for what he was a week pretender. and when he had found proof of Redgrave's shame the other had spread falsehoods about his maker and had him assassinated.

Richerd had made a vow as he'd fled the city one day he'd be back and he'd own this city. with his new power, he would reveal the truth about the bastard who had taken his maker from him. he would let the other feel the full force of his disgrace before he knew the end.

his asset was probably the only person with more reason to hate the Ekon lord. but they needed to deal with the matter at hand. "what do you expect me to do Alexander? stay in this underground hovel forever? it's degrading for someone of my station. besides, It may sound crazy but I got the feeling that hunter with the cross-bolt new my face already. there was recognition in his eyes".

Richerd thought back yes the look in the man's eyes had spoken of knowing but he did not remember the man. of course, he had made many enemies over his years. Alexander cocked an eyebrow at that. "you believe he has a personal grudge against you beyond just the fact that you are an Ekon and he a hunter? that may be worth looking into."

Alexander had spent too long setting this plan in motion to be stopped now because of Prewin. they needed to strike a blow but just taking on the whole guard at once was fally. no matter he had an idea, they needed to look into this hunter as while if the man had personal feelings clouding him all the better. 

they would need everything they could get working in their favor. as it was the fact that the so-called savior of the city had gone missing several weeks ago had been a stroke of luck on the one hand and a worrisome thing on the other. he preferred to know where all the pieces on the board where. 

for now, he would continue to play the game carefully and not reveal too much of his plains...but perhaps he would reveal a small portion.


	13. new mistakes and new beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn some new things and make some big decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this lots of changes coming our way.

Four days had passed since he had been injured, three days had passed since he'd seen Johnathan. he was not running from his thoughts and feelings, he just needed to sort them. the problem was Geoffrey didn't know how to do that.

All he knew was it was getting harder and harder to deny he wanted the other man closer. and that thought in and of itself was telling for he had been thinking of Johnathan more and more as a man instead of a monster. 

As he thought back over the events since he'd meat Reid he could not deny his actions had almost always been horrible. it was that nagging thought at the back of his mind that one day he'd turn that pledged him.

The belief that the best would always win had formed from his childhood trauma, reinforced by a lifetime of service in the guard, and was now being questioned by the man he had imprisoned. this was not going to be an easy battle. 

what he needed to decide was rather or not it was a battle he would be fighting alone. he would think about it more after the hunt. he was going out tonight he would have to be more careful but he could not continue to sit here doing nothing anymore. 

He thought about going to see Reid before leaving but decided against it. he wanted to have made up his mind as to what he wanted to do about Johnathan before facing him again. so he grabbed his crossbow and jacket took ten men and started the hunt.   
***  
Meanwhile, a certain Doctor Cornwall was talking to a group of the guard outside the lab "All I'm saying gentlemen is it's not natural the way he treats the Ekon. bad enough to halt our research but bathes and more comfortable beds? would you treat a leech-like that?".

Cornwal had been planting little seeds of doubt wherever he could. some of the men where firm in their loyalty to McCullom some were undecided and others were downright disgusted with the way their leader was treating the leech. 

he had great plans for that Speciuman it was on his mind constantly. he had never had such a prime candidate to work with. it was becoming his obsession yes he would continue his work one way or another. 

His best bet was to get the men on his side and pressor McCullom to start acting like a hunter again. but if he couldn't achieve his goals that way there were others.   
***

Johnathan had been thinking a lot the last three days..about Geoffrey and his developing feelings for the man. the whole situation was less than healthy start for a relationship but then neither of their lives had been very kind to them. 

if it was going to take shape it would take a lot of work from both of them..with a chance that even with them both trying it might not work out. but the feelings had lodged themselves in his chest and he could not shake them. 

He realized that a part of him had felt something for the other man since that night in the hospital. He had let him go because he'd seen something in him. he had trusted him in the graveyard because of it. and he would trust him again.

rather or not things developed into something romantic between them Johnathan believed the other was on his way to trusting him. he was already treating him better keeping him safe from the Made Docter and seeing he was cared for.

So he made up his mind that if Goeffrey could find it in him to fight and see if this could be more between them he would too. and with that, his mind was set and all that was left was to see if his hunter came to the same conclusion. 

It had taken some searching and failures but Geoffrey and his men had finally managed to find the hideout of the leech the boys had brought down. there were a great many papers to be sorted and gone through.

on the desk thought he'd found some letters in the same style as the one Johnathan had found. it seemed to hold double meanings as well from what he could tell he was speaking of another hideout where a substantial number of their kind would be incase he needed help.

he'd need to get a larger group together and go clear the place out. hopefully they would find more information there that would lead him to the bastard he'd been chasing. he sent word for 30 men to meet them at the location. with all the men he had on patrol that was the best he could do without leaving the compound empty.

after sending the orders with a runner he and the men with him made their way to the rendezvous point to wait for the rest.

"there's been a development mister Reid," Kal said exitedly as he bounded into the room. "Seams Mister McCullom found evidence of a large group of Ekons Just outside of the west end. he sent for a bunch of the men so they could raid the place" Kal stood just outside the cage door. smile on his face. Johnathan was worried though.

Geoffrey shouldn't be going into a large battle yet he needed to heal more. was that insufferable man was trying to see if he could age Johnathan through Stress? "I See he is being as stubborn as ever...that man" Johnathan gave an exasperated sigh.

Kal looked at Johnathan with soft eyes and a gentle smile "ye really care a great deal for mister McCullom don't you sir?" Johnathan looked up at the boy he could tell that Kal understood a great deal. the boy was very perceptive. there was no judgment in his eyes just kindness.

Johnathan saw no point in lying "yes kel I do... you are not bothered by this?" he shook his head smile never leaving his face. "no sir..well at least I'm not bothered that ye fancy another man. I just wish said man would pull he head out of his arss and treat ye right".

Johnathan chuckled at that and smiled kindly back at kal "you never secs to astound Kal you are a very bright and open minded young man and the world could use more of your kind" the boy blushed a bit "aw sir I just seen so much suffering in the world, it's not right to deny people their happiness".

the boy walked towards the door "besides it's not who ye love, where ye are from, what race ye are, or even what God ye believe in that makes ye a good person or not. no, actions show a man's character. that's what I look at." just then the sounds of gunfire rang out in the yard. "shit I'll be back sir" kal ran out the door.

"KAL WAIT!" Jonathan yelled but the boy was already gone. there was a battle taking place outside Reid would know those sounds anywhere. the boy was in danger, all the men where most of the guard were away.

minutes passed with Johnathan's worry getting worse. then Kal stumbled into the room holding his side he was bleeding Johnathan could smell it. "Kal! what's happened-" the boy lunged forward and unlocked his cage door "The compounds being overrun sir there is so many you should get out of here-".

An Ekon bust into the room then followed by four scales "Kal do you have the key to my collar?" The boy shook his head "pity this will be more difficult without my shadows" with that Johnathan raced forward with claw and fang. he couldn't use the shadows but he could still heal himself with his blood. 

The fight took much longer than it would have if he'd had all his powers but he managed to defeat them rather quickly. the Ekon must have been very young and inexperienced. he made Sure Kal was in no immediate danger then went to help the others. many of the men were shocked looks when they realized he was helping them instead of the other Ekons.

the battle was hard but they pushed them back in the end they lost four men, one of which was the senior Doctor. this was particularly unfortunate considering the number of wounded. Johnathan started treating men on the ground attempting to stabilize them.

Kal at his side when Doctor Cornwal and a few of the guard approached "are you all daft that you'd let and Ekon get ahold of our wounded?" One of the men said. another group gathered around Johnathan. "I reckon we are since he is one of the only docs around. or do ya want the boys to die?" one of the men on Jonathan's side replied. 

Johnathan was still working on the man in front of him one of his arteries had been hit he was trying to stitch it shut. "So you intend to let this leech wander around the compound? just let the threat walk among us?" Doctor Cornwal said.

Kal stood up "If it wasn't for Mister Reid a lot more us be dead right now, as it is without his help a lot more will die." another of the men on Jonathan's side spoke up "we can argue what's to be done with him after the immediate danger has passed.''

He moved beside Reid "in the meantime I'll watch him while he works. you who are able to start moving the injured that can be moved to the med bay. and you" he tuned to Cornwal "Either get to help or get out of the damn way". 

Geoffrey and the other men had found the place the letter had talked about and there were several axons and skals but they all seemed very new. he had expected there to be more of them and more powerful ones. 

What he found was a group of very degenerated skals and a group of what seemed like newborn Ekons. had the feeling some of them didn't even know what they were. something was off here. after searching the place for anything useful and coming up empty they made their way back to the compound.

What they found when they returned shocked them all, the first thing to come to their attention was that the compound had been attacked. Geoffrey was enraged that they had been hit on their own turf, and he was beyond angry with himself.

it didn't take much for him to put the pieces together, they had found a nest but not of anyone important. they had been attacked at the compound after most of them had left to clear that nest. someone had played him for a fool. 

He was going to have to be far more careful with his prey. the second thing that was brought to their attention was that it was in large part because of Reid that so many of the men were still alive. he'd helped in the battle and was even now working to save the injured in the med bay.

Geoffrey was flooded with many thoughts and emotions at this news. he found his feet carrying him to the med bay. when he walked in there were about a dozen beds full of his men that had already been seen to. 

and towards the back area, there was Johnathan busily working on another. He was in fact very skillfully soaking up the wounds on the man's chest. the very pained strained look on Jonathan's face was the only thing betraying that something was off here.

The good doctor never ceases to amaze, how could he stand the smell of all the blood? Geoffrey watched until Johnathan was done dressing the wounds then he walked over. he went to ask the other to step out for a moment so they can talk when Johnathan turned around.

He looked tired far too tired "Geoffrey, I'm so glad you are safe-" Reid went to step forward and his legs gave. Geoffrey caught him around the waist and held him up. they where pressed chest to chest now and Geoffrey could see how exhausted the other was.

He put Johnathan's arm around his shoulder and helped him out the door with a few quick orders to the able men about watching over the wounded. he was leading Johnathan towards the outer door when the other started speaking. 

"If you will just help me to my cage Geoffrey I'd be very grateful" Geoffrey was still walking towards the exit with the other as he replied. "I'm taking ye to my office so ye can get some good rest". the other stiffened in his arms. but kept his voice mostly even.

"That's not necessary, I'll be fine in my cage I Just need to rest a bit and I'll be better in no time.'' they were getting closer now and Johnathan was physically trying to slow their progress now. Geoffrey stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"Ye just spent hours helping my men, saving their lives, ye are exhausted, and hungry. way are ye fighting me so hard about sleeping in a decent bed? is it the thought of being in my bed that bothers you? if so we can find another-"

Johnathan blurted out a response to that before he thought about what he was saying "NO no I'd like very much to be in your bed!...that is i-i like you.. I mean I trust you and you are a good man" he was digging this hole deeper by the second curse his tired blood starved mined.

Johnathan was breathing far too quickly and everything was spinning he was going to lose consciousness at this rate. he was still talking but he was sure it wasn't making since he couldn't focus anymore. with one final shuddering breath his lungs were filled with Geoffreys sent and his vision went black.

Geoffrey had felt a thrill at the words "I'd like very much to be in your bed" but then he'd watched Johnathan get more and more worked up and had started to worry about the man. when he lost consciousness in Geoffrey's arms the other caught him close.

there was nothing for it no help for it now Geoffrey was more than a little tired himself. and the thought of dragging them both across the compound and up three flights of stairs was argus.   
he turned and took Johnathan to the cage he laid him gently on the bedding and was ringing out a washcloth to whip some of the blood off his face and hands when one of the older guard stepped in. "Evening Sir we got some deficiencies in place and the wounded seam to be stable thanks to the Ekon." 

Geoffrey nodded and turned to the man "Good make sure ye trade the boys keeping watch out regularly so they don't start falling asleep. it's been a long night for everyone" The man nodded and went to walk away and then stopped.

He stood a moment as if thinking on rather or not to say something then started speaking. "Sir, I be begging your pardon but I couldn't help but overhear some of your and the Ekons talk outside. you see me and my family used to live in the country when I was young and my uncle raised hunting dogs." 

Geoffrey wasn't sure where this was going but he'd hear the man out "And a lot of the gentleman would keep the dogs in cages when not hunting especially if they took them to other peoples estates. and you don't want the doges to bark all the time about being in there. so my uncle used to train them to like their cages"

he turned to look at Geoffrey "He'd teach them that it was a safe good place to be when not with there beloved master..." he looked Geoffrey dead in the eyes and McCullom was starting to get what he was saying.

"I heard tell once from a couple of the low character lords once that it was possible to cage train humans also...learned beaver like that takes a long time to break..would take a lot of patience and understanding and may not ever go away completely." 

"Might even take some thinking outside the box to start" The man tipped his hat "I'll be back to my duties sir good evening". and with that he left. Geoffrey was in deep thought as he began washing Reid's face. He hade kennel trained the other man? 

He thought about it the experiments the doctor had been doing and the fact that when the men were ordered to leave Johnathan in the cage he couldn't be hurt. Damn it, now that Geoffrey saw Johnathan as another man and not as monster he felt like the lowest piece of shit about what had happened. 

That was behind him now though he couldn't change it, he'd have to focus on what he could do now. outside of the box...he thought about it a while and then came up with a solution. he never liked climbing all those stars anyway, he'd start making the arrangements tomorrow.


	14. Making changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey Makes some big changes and paves the way for even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or editing mess-ups it's late or early depending on how you look at it. This chappteris a little shorter but hopefully you all will still enjoy it.

Johnathan had been asleep for two days and Geoffrey had been very busy getting things prepared. the funny thing was that with only a few exceptions most of the men had taken to his plan fairly well. 

even the ones who were not totally comfortable with what would be the Ekons new privileges trusted their leader enough to try it out. so by the third day when Johnathan woke up, Geoffrey had pretty much everything ready and set straight. 

Johnathan woke slowly and the first thing to hit him was how thirsty he was. the second was the scent of his hunter. Johnathan rolled over and slowly set up. "Hello Geoffrey, what time is it?" he wasn't sure how long he'd slept. 

"It's 7:00 pm, on Monday the 24th. you slept quite a while". Geoffrey gave a slight laugh. Johnathan, however, bolted up and began frantically talking "I slapped for two days? How are the men? is everyone doing well? I need to check on them". 

Johnathan tried to stand to fast and wobbled a bit. Geoffrey walked over to steady him "The men are doing fine Johnathan. you did a very good job with them and if you want to check on them we will after you feed". 

Geoffrey raised a cup to Johnathan's lips for him to drink he was pressed close making the action feel very intimate. Johnathan gratefully drank and felt some of his strength immediately returned. when he finished he licked his lips, he did not miss the way Geoffrey's eyes followed the movement.

Geoffrey stared at Jonathan's lips they looked so soft so tempting. they were right there less than an inch away he could just lean forward a bit. he took a breath and leaned back. better to wait on that tell they got a few things straight.

He stepped back and motioned for Johnathan to go first, as they walked to the med bay there where a few of the boys already up and walking the halls. they would stop and talk to Reid and thank him for the add. 

Geoffrey watched quietly while Johnathan did some rounds checking in and helping. about an hour later he was walking Johnathan across the yard and into the manner. "Reid I have something to show you". he leads Jonathan towards the back of the house to what was once a large study.

Over the last two days they had converted it, against one wall there was the bed across from it there were bookshelves, the desk, and chairs. in one corner there was the tub and washbasin. in front of a fireplace was a couch and table and one high back chair. 

Lastly in the corner straight across from the one the bed sat in was a decent sized cage. Inside it, there was a small bed, a side table with a lamp, and it had a canopy of heavy Red Velvet curtains trimmed with gold tassels over it. to keep the sun out during the day?

To Johnathan it was beautiful, he hesitated a moment looking to Geoffrey. When Geoffrey gave him an encouraging nod he walked over and inspected it. He ran his hands along with the soft material of the drapes. then he stepped in it was spacious enough to move around so it was not claustrophobic.

It was cozy and the air in the whole room smelled of Geoffrey, those where his things in the outer room. did that mean; Johnathan turned to look at the hunter "Are we to be roommates, Dear hunter?". the idea of moving to a new cage was going to take some getting used to but would be worth it to be closer to the other man.  
Geoffrey had watched Johnathan inspect the cage he'd set up. and couldn't help but feel a twisted sort of pride when the other turned to him with a smile of approval and questioned if they would be roommates. 

"Well I that's up to ye, I'd like to reevaluate your position here with us. " Geoffrey walked over to get closer to Johnathan. "I would really like to believe ye can be better than others of your kind Reid. You have to understand that I've never known one of your kind to rise above what they are...at least not long term."

Geoffrey looked him in the eyes "But I do want to give ye a chance...that being said we will have to take this in steps. you will still be under surveillance, the collar stays for now until the boys work through the worst of the nerves at having a leech wandering around."

Johnathan looked at him with surprise "I'm going to be allowed freedom around the compound?" it was still a sort of imprisonment but it was a start. Geoffrey stepped closer "Well it seems we are going to be in need of a physician for the foreseeable future, and the boys feel that ye are competent enough for the job."

Johnathan just stared his mouth slightly open this was progress indeed Geoffrey continued. "Ye will stay here with me during the day and do your doctoring at night, you will have an assigned guard to accompany you. this is for the men's peace of mind and your protection."

"If things continue to go well...perhaps we can come to a better arrangement later..so what do ye say Reid?" Geoffrey hoped he would agree. this was the best he could do for now and was the best way to go about seeing if things could be better.

Johnathan gave a soft smile moving forward a bit so they were breathing the same air. "I think I can live with this arrangement for now...the other doctor will not be permitted to use me in his experiments anymore?" he asked this with a haunted look.

That look made Geoffrey curse himself silently as he put a firm but gentle hand on Jonathan's shoulder "NO..he will not..never again Johnathan ye have my word." That was good enough for Johnathan he smiled up at the other man "Than we have a deal Geoffrey... I hope you don't snore too loudly." 

Geoffrey looked shocked at first but then laughed fully at the statement, it was a sound Johnathan wanted to hear more often. the man was handsome as sine on any occasion but when he smiled like that it was devastating. 

Before he had time to think about it Johnathan had reached up to cup the side of Geoffreys face running his thumb along the others stubbled cheek. "You have a dazzling smile hunter you should wear it more often." 

Geoffrey steld as the other touched his face, yep those hands were soft they had a couple of calluses but for the most part they were like silk dragging across his face. His eyes half closed at the feeling and when Jonathan's words sunk in he tried to think of a witty reply but he failed.

Johnathan was loth to let the contact end but he didn't want to push his hunter to fast. so he gently drew back his hand and smiled at the other. "do we have any other work to do? on the case I mean."

Geoffrey started to say that they were going to need to hunt for more clues and leads when he thought of his last conversation with the sad saint "I'll be going to the night shelter in two days to see if Sean has anything for us. I think ye should come with me he was very worried about you and the people there could use some doctoring."

Johnathan agreed that would probably be best and went to move away but Geoffrey caught his wrist and lead him over to the couch. he set Reid down on one end with a stack of books in front of him and took up the set beside Johnathan pulling some paperwork forward to read.

So there they sat side by side on the little couch hips touching quietly reading as if this where a leisurely night at home together. it was very nice Johnathan smiled as he read one of the books, stealing glances at the other man from time to time.

Geoffrey couldn't say what had made him act on that impulse but he was glad he had. it was a gentle moment the kind he thought long lost in his life. at the end of the night just before sun up Geoffrey pulled the big heavy curtains over the windows and Johnathan walked into his new cage.

Geoffrey walked over to shut the door Johnathan put his hand on top of the hunters where it lay on the bars "Goodnight dear hunter" then he moved to his bed and lay down. Geoffrey stood there a moment then replied. 

"Goodnight...Doctor Reid" and he pulled the curtains of the cage as an extra precaution against the sun then went to lay in his own bed. he drifted off to thoughts of how it would feel to have another lay beside him and to the sound of soft breathing coming from across the room. 

Johnathan lay in bed as sleep started to take him with a warm feeling blooming in his chest. he could hear the soft beating of Geoffrey's heart across the room and the strong rhythm filled him with peace for the first time in what felt like years he drifted off with a smile.


	15. To love is to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan and Geoffrey go to see the sad saint. Geoffrey makes a decision and the boys make another step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright lovelys I hope you all enjoy the chapter I know it's been a while. I won't take a bunch of your time here just reassuring that I'm am still working on this fic.

The next two days passed with a gentle sort of tension among the men, some took to Jonathan very easy, somewhere still wary, and others still hated him. but he was good at his job and the men that had been hurt in the attack were well on their way to recovery.

Kal was very happy with the way things had turned out, Mister Reid was being treated better by most and Mister McCullom was finally looking at Mister Reid with fondness in his eyes. Kal hopped they kept getting closer, they both deserved their happiness. 

Geoffrey and Jonathan found an easy sort of rhythm to their day to day. especially once they retired to their quarters, Geoffrey had to wait for some of the men to heal before starting another big hunt. so he was there at night. they would go over paperwork and discuss the case.

At some points just setting on that little couch reading sides pressed together. tonight Geoffrey had surprised Jonathan agin by draping his arm along the back of the couch behind Johnathns head. the action bright them much closer. 

Geoffrey let the arm he had just placed along the back of the couch slip forward a bit. now the back of Jonathan’s neck was brushing against it. the softness of his hair was there too the tips just touching his arm. 

Jonathan made as if to get another book and when he went to settle back again he moved closer. the whole side of his body was touching Geoffreys now. It was a pleasant feeling warm and comforting. He couldn't help it if he needed more of this. he leaned his head back so his neck was touching Geoffrey's arm and shoulder.

As Jonathan leaned into him Geoffrey felt something he couldn't fully explain. It just felt right like that was exactly where they were supposed to be. Like Jonathan was made to be tucked against him. Geoffrey let his arm come around and rest over Jonathan's shoulder. His hand dangling along his chest. 

And that's how they set until dawn started to brake. when it came time to move Jonathan made an impulsive decision. Before he went to get up he grabbed Geoffrey's hand that was laying over his shoulder and gently Kissed the knuckles. Then he stude up "Goodnight dear hunter" and he went to his cage.

Geoffrey had felt his heart jump into his throat when he felt the brush of Jonathan's lips. As the other walked to his bed Geoffrey wanted to drag him back and feel those lips against his own. but he was still hesitant. so instead he simply did Jonathan goodnight and shut the curtains.

The next night Geoffrey was putting on his coat and weapons while Jonathan Was putting on a clean shirt and waistcoat. they were going to see Sean Hampton tonight. Kal had taken Jonathan to get together a medical bag earlier so he could see to some of the people while they were there. 

Jonathan looked into the mirror after donning his jacket and gremced a bit. He then turned to Geoffrey " Geoffrey would you have a scarf I could barrow?" Geoffrey was confused a moment. He very greatly doubted that Jonathan felt the cold like them.

Then it hit him, The collar around Jonathan's neck, that was why he wanted a covering. So Geoffrey walked over to his trunk and rummaged through it a moment. The first one his hand brushed against was one of his oldest he hesitated only a moment.

When came back he was holding a soft but warn blue and green knitted scarf. He Wrapped it around Jonathan's neck and tucked it in. He had a very soft look in his eyes as he gently caressed the garment. Jonathan felt it held meaning "This is very soft and beautifully made Geoffrey, Where did you get it?". 

Geoffrey stroked it again "My mother made it for me the winter I turned ten years old". Jonathan reached up and put his hand over the one Geffrey had placed on the scarf. When the other man looked up at him he spoke. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. I will take good care of it". 

They made their way to the docks walking close together. Jonathan wouldn't admit it out loud but he couldn't help but imagine them walking hand in hand. That was not likely to ever happen but it was a sweet thought. He was a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart.

Geoffrey was keeping his eyes and ears alert he did not intend to be caught off guard again. As he and Jonathan were walking down a back alley he heard a noise and pulled Jonathan back and against his side as he raised his crossbow. A stray cat jumped out at them hissed and ran off. 

Jonathan was surprised when Geoffrey pulled him against his side. But understood what was happening when he raised his weapon. Geoffrey had acted to try and protect him...that was somehow both sweet and irritating. He had ten times the power Geoffrey possessed if anything he should be protecting the stubborn man.

He started to say so when he noticed the other still had not let him go. Geoffrey was still holding him about the waist with his weapon down but still drawn. he looked over at Jonathan this brought their faces much closer their noses almost touching.

Geoffrey loosened his hold and stepped back "we better get a move on" and he started walking again. when they arrived at the shelter The paxton sisters greeted them. and Sean was happy to see Jonathan was well. "I'm glad to see ye here Jonathan. When ye didn't come for so long I started to fear the worst. 

Jonathan smiled warmly and Geoffrey grimaced at the comment. "I am Well Sean thank you for your concern. I was not feeling the beast for a while but Geoffrey helped me. And now I have recently taken up a new possession with the prewin guard you see. and those boys keep me busy with all the injuries they get". it was not a lie just a half-truth. 

"Ah, I'm happy to hear things are going so well for you now Jonathan" Sean smiled again. Jonathan went to start seeing to the people around the shelter while Geoffrey and Sean talked about anything that Sean had heard lately,

"I am sorry Geoffrey I'm afraid there just hasn't been that much going on around here that I think would help. The city has actually been a bit quiet lately." Sean had a contemplative look. "To be honest it"s been strangely quiet. I know that should bring comfort but the truth is it makes me wary". 

Geoffrey agreed with him it was unsettling the lack of activity. Especially considering that everything they found suggested the activity should be growing. Sean said he'd do some asking and send for them if he found anything. 

When he and Geoffrey walked back out to the main area Jonathan was administering medicine to a young girl who had a cold. Geoffrey watched the gentle manner with which Jonathan treated the people he tended to. And once again felt there was not enough room in his chest for whatever was growing there.

When Jonathan had treated the last person who needed add they started making their way back across town. "You are a very good Doctor Jonathan, Was this always what you wanted to do?" Geoffrey honestly couldn't imagine him doing anything else.

Jonathan felt a small smile at the hunters prais, when he asked his question Jonathan's tone turned almost wistfully as he recalled his youth. "Yes I'd always wanted to be a doctor, I love my work. Loved helping people and the thrill of new discovery in the lab." 

He smiled softly "I remember my first official patient, he was a young man that had broken his arm. He was very nervous about doctors so I had to be very gentle with him." Jonathans face fell as he told the next recollection. 

"It was my want to be of service that led me to join the army as a surgeon. I thought where else could I be needed more? I don't regret going to save lives but taking lives never got easier." Geoffrey reached over and laid a hand on Jonathan's shoulder. He hadn't realized just how much the man had already been through.

Jonathan turned to face Geoffrey, his hand was warm where it lay on his shoulder. Jonathan reached out with one hand and placed it on Geoffrey's chest over his heart. The Strong steady rhythm was a great comfort. He leaned in more he very much wanted to just lay his head on Geoffrey's chest. 

Just Then Jonathan heard something move in the shadows behind Geoffrey. He acted on instinct snatching Geoffrey to the side and lunging towards the movement claws extended. Another ekon Was there he brandished a jagged blade. It glinted wickedly in the street light as he swung it towards Jonathan.

Geoffrey Was caught off guard as Johnathn throw him sideways he landed hard against the alley wall. When he pulled himself up Jonathan was fighting with an ekon. Geoffrey pulled his pistol and fired a shot that hit the other Ekon in the shoulder.

Jonathan swang his claws landing a hit on the other side but he was very much at a disadvantage. The other could move faster by using the shadows, Jonathan's collar prevented him from doing the same. 

When Geoffrey's bullet hit the Ekon he stumbled a bit allowing Jonathan to catch him with a hard hit. The other went flying back and Geoffry fired two more shots. They hit the ekon in the abdomen it let out a growl and started running in the opposite direction.

They gave chase down the side alleys Geoffrey firing his crossbow whenever there was a chance and Jonathan trying to catch their quarry. They chased him for several blocks before he took a wrong turn and hit a deadend.

They had him cornered Geoffrey raised his weapon "where is the one who sent you?". The Ekon sneered at Geoffrey and turned to look at Jonathan "You are a disgrace to your kind. Helping these hunters and humans to kill your own" He spat at Jonathan.

"We will take this city back and make it greater than before. No bastard guard or Human loving ekon will stop us" Geoffrey wanted him alive he needed the information. But that was going to be hard. As things where He wouldn't get the chance to try. Out of the shadows, a blade whistled passed and removed the other ekons head.

Geoffrey spun in the direction the blade had come from firing two shots to try and flush whoever threw it out. What he got in return was a wicked laugh echoing out from the shadows. Jonathan made to give chase Geoffrey grabbed his arm stopping him. "do not Jonathan ye are not at full power and he is not taking anything else from me!"

Jonathan's breath caught in his throat at the intensity of Geoffrey's tone. The other man looked half desperate as he clutched tightly to Jonathan's arm with a vice like grip. Jonathan used his heightened senses to see if the other ekon was still close he couldn't hear him but it was still not safe.

He put his hand over Geoffreys and spoke gently "Alright Geoffrey but we can't stay here. let's go back to the compound for now we will get him another night." Geoffrey slowly got his emotions back under control and they quickly made their way back.

When they were tucked into their room, with the door locked and the men on high alert, Geoffrey pulled the bottle from his desk drawer and poured a glass before setting heavily on the couch. Jonathan felt his heart tighten he could tell Geoffrey was tormented by something from his past.

Maybe he could help somehow he had to try. so he walked over to the couch and set close beside Geoffrey. He took the hand that was not holding the glass and wove his fingers with the hunters. Instead of pulling away Geoffrey tightened the hold he still wasn't looking at Jonathan though. 

Geoffrey held onto Jonathan's hand a moment he knew the other could take care of himself under normal circumstances but he was not at full power he was vulnerable. But he didn't have to be, Geoffrey put the glass down and removed a key from around his neck. he turned to Jonathan taking hold of the collar.

Jonathan watched as he pulled out the key and heard it slide into the lock. "Geoffrey are you sure this is a go-" Geoffrey cute him off "don't start questioning me again Jonathan" He turned the key and pulled the collar off. 

Geoffrey rubbed the raw skin where the collar had rubbed "If we...If there is going to be a chance..we must trust each other" he looked into Jonathan's eyes " This is me trusting you, Jonathan". 

Jonathan leaned in and kissed Geoffrey on the check just in front of his ear before whispering low and deep "Thank you Geoffrey" when Jonathan went to pull back Geoffrey put his hand on the back of Jonathan's neck holding him in place.

They hovered there a moment Geoffrey could feel Jonathan's breath on his lips he wanted so much to close the distance. but he was still hesitant why was this so hard for him? he brushed a thumb over Jonathan's cheek and pulled back. 

He did pull Jonathan with him though so that the other now rested against his side. Geoffrey had an arm wrapped around Jonathan's back his hand resting on his ribs. Jonathan laid his head over on Geoffreys shoulder he had hopped Geoffrey would kiss him but this was nice too. he'd give it time Hell time was all he had.


	16. comfort and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find new comfort and tenderness, New dangers stalk closer from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, my lovelies. I know its been a while but her is the new chapter I hope you will enjoy it. also I've written the next chapter just have to edit some so hopefully I will be releasing g it next week.

Across town in one of the lordly houses in the West End Richerd walked into the grand study where Alexander was sitting behind a desk. "I assume you have new information Richerd" He set in the chair opposite the Skal Lord.

Alexander looked up from his papers with the same stoic look he always wore as he answered, "As a matter of fact, I do. I know who your hunter is and why he hates you so much. " Richerd leaned forward this was going to be interesting.

"Do you recall our time in Ireland? That pair of boys you chased in Kilkony but you only caught the one?" Alexander knew he'd remember it had pissed him off that the one he had caught escaped later. Richerd’s face turned sour with the memory.

"Yes I recall but what does that matter he's certainly not one of my progeny's" Alexander chuckled darkly "No he is the little brother who got away" Realisation light in Richerd’s eyes. so the wee lad had grown into a hunter and wanted vengeance. 

Alexander went on "If we play these cards right we could use this against him." He stood up and walked over to a bookshelf. "When tempered with patience and self restraint the need for vengeance is a great weapon. but with most people, if you pull the right strings it can lead to their downfall. When the mind is clouded by emotion we make mistakes". 

Richerd smiled at the idea of having a go at the hunter. he did so love to play with humans minds. They were so easily manipulated and broken. "On to the next part of the plain than your lordship?" he said with a raised brow.

"Soon I just need to set a few more things in place" Alexander would need to gather the rest of there men and set them in place, he also wanted to find a way to ensure the savior of the city would not be taking part in the final act. 

*****   
Geoffrey woke slowly the sun had not quite set yet he could tell by the clock on the table. He looked down at Jonathan they hed fell asleep on the couch Jonathan stretched out along his side. Geoffrey gently ran a hand through Jonathan's hair soft and supple lick cat fur.

He looked at Jonathan's sleeping face and ran the hand in his hair down the side of his face. how different life might have been for them. And for a moment he allowed himself to dream. In this vision how they had managed to find each other didn't really matter. they had and they were human and had their families still. As he was not fully awake the visions were vivid and came unhindered by logic.

They had a beautiful cottage in Ireland close enough to the city that Jonathan could work at the hospital some days and on others he'd see to the people in the village close to their land. To the rest of the world, they would be two bachelors living together as close friends. but they would be free on their land to live as lovers.

Walking hand in hand by the river or through the garden in the evenings. Cozy nights in the study reading and dinner together with their families on holidays. Maybe they could adopt some children to give them a stable loving home. take them to the Beach on weekends he imagined Jonathan playing with the wee ones in the sunlight. 

Jonathan sturred on his chest and it brought him back to reality. When the Soft silvery ice blue eyes met his Geoffrey felt his mouth turn up a bit on one side. "Have a good night's sleep Jonathan?" 

Jonathan was first aware that there was a strong heartbeat under his ear. Then his hunters sent surrounded him and the feeling of a strong arm around his back made him almost purr. When he opened his eyes Geoffrey was looking deep into them with a half smile.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door Jonathan stiffened Geoffrey called out "Who is it?" Jonathan moved off the couch and over to his cage setting on the bed there. Geoffrey had not wanted to relinquish the contact but there was no help for it. 

"Its Marick sir I Have last night's report and a list of things needing approval" Geoffrey got up and unlocked the door letting the man in and walking over to his desk. "very well hand them over and send young Kal to me when you leave I have duties for him today." 

The other man nodded and after placing down the papers departed. "Geoffrey I wanted to talk to you about something." Jonathan said as he walked over and set in the chair opposite his hunter. "What is it Jonathan? " Geoffery looked up from the paperwork at Reid's tone.

"you say you will trust me now...I believe I owe an explanation and formal resignation to Edger and the others at Pembrooke." he reached over and put a hand on Geoffreys "I want to go there in within the week to give it. I'll come right back but this is important to me". 

Geoffrey was not surprised by this request and he understood why Jonathan needed to do it. He wasn't overly excited about letting Jonathan go alone though not because he didn't trust him. but because he was worried about the other. he decided there really was no way to stop him. "Alright Jonathan but wait a couple of days".

Jonathan smiled at him as Kal knocked on the door "Evening sirs ye sent for me?" Geoffrey waved him in and bed him set down. "Kal I've been thinking and talking with Jonathan and I have a proposition for you. We are going to be needing more medical staff and Jonathan tells me ye are interested in his work."

Geoffrey watched the boy for reactions "How would you like Jonathan to teach you doctoring? There will be other studies too and Jonathan will be in charge of your teaching and you'll help him in the med bay. If you accept these will be your new duties." Kals face lit up and he was quick to answer. "YES..that is yes sir I'd like that very much". 

Geoffrey nodded "That's settled then Get your things and move into the room down the hall" Kal thanked them and rushed off to do just that. Jonathan was smiling at Geoffrey like he hang the sun and moon. He had hoped to teach the boy this was perfect. 

Geoffrey looked up at him with a questioning expression "What?" he asked. Jonathan walked around the desk and placed his hand on Geoffreys pulling it up and rubbing his check against it. "Thank you Geoffrey, for all you are doing" at that moment Doctor Cornwall burst in the unlocked door casing Jonathan to panic and shadow jump back across the room. 

The doctor looked horrified "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! WHERE IS ITS COLLAR?" the man shrieked. Geoffrey was getting fed up with the pompous little man "Reid won't be needing a collar any more he is a member of our staff now" Geoffrey watched the outrage on the little man's face. But instead of shouting more he turned and left the room in a huff. he was going to be a nuisance. 

Jonathan was still against the opposite wall "I'm sorry Geoffrey I shouldn't have panicked like that" he was apologizing and slowly moving towards his cage. Geoffrey stood up and walked over he pulled Jonathan against his chest running his fingers in the other's hair. 

"Do not apologize Jonathan, he had no right just bursting in like that and you need not be sorry for not wanting to be near him." He was trying to comfort the best way he knew how. "Hell, I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to be around me" Jonathan looked up at that. "I do not blame you Geoffrey."

Jonathan stud there a few moments then pulled back "I best go start my rounds for the evening. And I need to get things with young Kal's training started". he gathered some things and walked out the door.

On the other side of the compound doctor Cornwall was busily telling a group of the men that the leech was running around the compound at full power. and how their leader had lost his mind and would get them all killed. he went on to lament that he still had so much he wished to do with the specimen that could further his research and that it was sick the way McCullom treated it like one of them. 

Some of the men shared his point of view but what was more important was that someone else overheard these conversations. and carrying this new information they made their way back to there master in the Westend. 

Jonathan had been met with the same mixed reactions as always that night but he did not concern himself, he went to the med bay to check on the remaining patients and he set Kal up with school work and duties. he'd be working closely with the boy he planned on giving him as close to a proper education as possible.

He was tending to one of the men who had needed many stitches and a cast when Cornwall walked into the area where he was working. Jonathan visibly stiffened as the other man walked forward and started to speak. "Ah, I see McCullum has beast working in the med bay now".

Jonathan refused to rise to the bait but young Kal had heard the exchange and was quick to defend his new mentor. "Ye got no right saying those things about mister Reid. He's kind, smart, capable, and well mannered unlike you".

Cornwall glared at the young man as if he were vermin his voice full of disgust "I will not be talked to in such a manner by a filthy leech lover. You may lower yourself to feel compassion for soulless monsters but that doesn't mean the rest of us have forgotten what he is". 

Kal was red faced and looked as though he was about to physically fight the man so Jonathan stepped in. His voice conveying his irritation but still even. " Doctor Cornwall, we are very busy here tending to the sick and wounded. So unless you need add yourself or intend to assist in treating the man it would be best for you to move aside and allow us to do our work".

Cornwall looked as though he was going to argue more when one of the men that needed tending spoke up. "If you are done being a right proper ass Cornwall I need Doctor Reid's attention over here." The other doctor looked at the man with disdain and walked out of the room. 

Jonathan walked over to the man and picked up his chart "Yes mister Ferguson, It says here that you have been suffering from headaches, tiredness, sore throat, and a cough. You most likely have developed a cold. I'll give you some medicine to help treat your symptoms until it passes."

Jonathan had been looking the man over as he spoke and had just finished listening to his heart. the man nodded and spoke "I feel better already now that pompous ass has shut up and left. never liked him gives me more of the creeps than you do". The man smiled slightly at that.

Jonathan returned the smile and went to gather the medicines for Ferguson. The rest of his day passed rather quietly. Kal Studded at one of the little tables and helped Johanathn where he could. Jonathan alternated between explaining things in the books and explaining the treatments for the men. 

When one of the other medically trained men came to Replace him for the next shift he and Kal made their way across the courtyard. After Seeing the boy to his room Jonathan made his way to his and Geoffreys.

Geoffrey was Cleaning one of his swords when Jonathan walked in a smile gracing his face the moment he saw Geoffrey. This did not escape the hunter's attention. Jonathan walked over and set next to Geoffrey he looked over the weapon in his hunter's hands. 

"That is a beautiful piece Geoffrey, 16th century?" The sword was well cared for and it's sharp edge gleamed in the light. the hilt had and intricate note work design running along the metal of the crossguards and a large garnet glowed in the tip below the leather of the handgrip.

Geoffrey looked impressed with "Yes it belonged to a great warrior, it was originally meant for a lord but when war broke out on his lands and he fell the sword was left with one of his servants a young squire that would become a hero of the people".

Jonathan gently put his hand on Geoffrey's check turning his head so he was looking at him. Jonathan Leaned in very slowly running his lips gently along the line of Geoffrey's jaw. He left a soft kiss just in front of his ear "It is a suitable weapon for you then". 

Geoffrey stopped breathing and his eyes slid shut at the feeling of Jonathan's lips running across his skin and stubble. At his words, Geoffrey felt that warmth in his chest again. Just then Jonathan let out a yawn and Geoffrey realized how tired he must be.

"come on Jonathan lets go to bed before you pass out" He stood and took Jonathan's hand and pulled him over to the bed. Geoffrey lay down and pulled Jonathan to lay beside him tucked against his side.

Jonathan decided not to question the sudden tenderness. He put his arm across Geoffrey's chest and laid his head on the hunter’s shoulder. He hoped they would continue to get closer he wanted Geoffrey wanted more of the tender moments and he wanted to feel the heat that was simmering between them.

*****  
The young man Alexander had set in place to spy on the gourd just reported back to him. this doctor Cornwall could be just the thing he needed. perhaps they could come to an arrangement.


	17. simmering fires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey is highly aware of the passion rising between them, and the fires of Cornwall's obsession burn brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know its been a few weeks but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

Geoffrey had lain awake for some time the feel of Jonathan pressed along his body had been maddening. He had wanted to roll over tell he was laying across the other then he'd run a hand over the others throat to hold him in place as he finally claimed his mouth with a deep kiss. 

His want for the other only grew with each passing day and he was not even sure way he was still holding back. perhaps it unnerved him how much Jonathan already meant to him with just the gentle companionship they had. How much deeper would that need run if they moved closer together? 

Geoffrey had to go out hunting tonight and Jonathan would be going tomorrow to give his resignation to edger. So they wouldn't get much time together so he put off getting out of bed just a few minutes. He really had gone soft where Jonathan was concerned. 

Jonathan was wake had been for several moments now but he didn't want to move just yet. He instead nuzzled his face into Geoffrey's neck breathing deeply of his comforting sent. He was rewarded with his hunters arm pulling him closer. 

Jonathan ran a finger along the opening in Geoffrey's shirt gently stroking the bit of skin between the folds of material. Geoffrey's fingers where gently tracing patterns on his side and the top of his hip. "I'll be out hunting tonight and probably tomorrow night too. Young Kal and a couple of the other boys I trust will be here with ye". 

Geoffrey had a job to do he had been complacent far too long. Jonathan did not pass in his movements and responded with an even voices "I know you need to go its who you are...though i wish you would take me with you I'd feel better if I was there watching your back". 

Geoffrey smiled at that "maybe soon ye can but I'm not sure the boys are ready for that just yet and we still have some wounded that need ye here". he ran a hand through Jonathan's hair. It had been a long time since someone had really cared about him getting hurt. It made him feel warm inside knowing Jonathan did.

Geoffrey was right a couple of the boys were still in pretty bad shape and he had to square things at Pembroke tomorrow. so he let it go for now "fine just be careful Geoffrey..." Geoffrey made an impulsive decision and rolled on top of Jonathan. "Do ye doubt I can take on anything that comes my way? I'm no soft dandy I'm all Gallic worrier".

Jonathan caught his breath at the change and smiled at the comment from his hunter. Jonathan placed both hands on Geoffrey's chest "Oh believe me mister McCullom I know you're a hard man" He emphasized those words by running his hands up Geoffrey's sculpted chest and around his neck. 

Geoffrey's eyes darkened and his gaze shifted to Jonathan's lips. Jonathan licked them and his eyes followed that too. That's when young Kal burst in the door and immediately turned bright red at the sight before him. "I-I-I'm so terribly sorry sirs!" he looked conflicted "they just said i should rush up with the news a-and i didn't think". 

Jonathan was desperately trying to hold back laughter he didn't know whose face was more comical Kal's or Geoffrey's. Geoffrey shot to his feet and glared at the poor boy. "well spit it out boy! what was so damn important". Geoffrey was aggravated with himself too how had he forgot to lock the door?

Kal snapped to at that "A patrol of the men have gone missing near white chapel sir, seven of our men in total" Geoffrey cursed under his breath and began quickly getting ready for tonight's hunt. he grabbed his jacket and weapons and started to leave. 

Jonathan jumped up and handed Geoffrey a small med kit he'd put together for him and kissed him on the check. "Don't make me have to come after you hunter". Geoffrey smiled and left. 

Kal stood there not making eye contact a blush across his face Jonathan simply smiled and started getting ready for the days work in the med bay. "did you study the books i gave you last night?". 

Kal was grateful for the branch mister Reid had given and jumped to answer "Yes sir I read four chapters each just like ye said and I'll reread them tonight and tomorrow night so I'll be ready for your Questions this weekend". it was a weekly study plan they had set up to see how quickly kal could absorb the study material.

Jonathan would slow the pace if needed he was just feeling out how quickly kal learned he was also trying to see what methods where best for teaching the boy. They would figure it out as they went. 

Cornwall was watching Reid working with the boy he was starting to feel that tick again. it wasn't right his perfect specimen was walking around like a human when he should be in Cornwall lab. under his knife and microscope giving up the secrets of his physiology he was not giving up without a fight he would have Reid back where he belonged, one way or another.

He would be the one to take him abort and learn the Ekons true face. Jonathan eyes flashed in the light like a hawk or a wolf. such a magnificent creature needed to be studied needs to be cataloged he wouldn't let anyone else have to pleasure it was his. Reid was the finest of his kind mountains of knowledge flowing in every part of him. 

This was the thing Cornwall had been waiting for his whole life the study of Reid would be his greatest work his masterpiece. He'd be damned if a welp hunter or that Bastard McCullom kept him from it. Maybe it was time he left the guard and pursued his own studies there where surly others who would fund his work. 

Geoffrey and his men had Been hunting high and low all night they couldn't find the lost men it was as if they had simply vanished. He was dog tired they had fought some stray skals and sewer beast but the activity was small. what the hell was going on? 

They were expecting a war but where the hell was the army hiding? he was getting restless the longer this went on it shouldn't be so hard to find these bastards. They needed to double up on the patrols they had to find this new group before it gained more power. 

Jonathan couldn't shake the feeling of being watched all through that night but he continued with his job non the less. He was mixing up some medicine and explaining the basic compounds to kal at that moment. 

"see you need Quinine, Ferrous Tartrate, and Sodium hypochlorite to make a compound to help with fatigue this is a very commonly occurring problem." Kal was taking notes and doing his best to keep up. He was eager to learn all he could and proved to be a quick study.

As the night war on and turned to early morning and Geoffrey still hadn't made it back Jonathan was starting to worry. He was safely tucked in their room for the day but he was having a hard time resting. he'd gotten used to sleeping with his hunter close by.

So he set about making more medicine at his little work table lab area in the room. He was just putting the finishing touches on a batch of migraine medicine when Geoffrey very tiredly walked in. Jonathan stood and walked over to him as he started taking his coat off.

"Where you able to find anything about what happened to the men?" Jonathan asked as he walked over to pure Geoffrey a cup of coffee, he looked cold and worn. He handed it to Geoffrey as he sat in a chair by the fire.

Geoffrey had come back to catch a few hours sleep before going out again he was a bit surprised to see Jonathan still up. At his question Geoffrey heaved a sigh. "Nothing yet, I'll be headed out again in a few hours. There is talk of strange happenings on the edge of white chapel near the lamin docs We will look there tonight."

Jonathan nodded and went to get the little plate of food that was left for Geoffrey. He set it on the table beside the hunter. "You should try to eat a little before laying down Geoffrey. you are looking a bit pale." 

He placed a hand to the others head and looked into his eyes they were bloodshot. "Perhaps I should give you something for fatigue before you leave tonight." Jonathan's hands felt nice against his face. Geoffrey leaned into them a bit. 

Geoffrey stared at the food on the plate a simple fare bread a bit of pork and cabbage. He wasn't very hungry but he better try to eat some so Jonathan didn't get more worried. He picked up the plate and started eating.

"I'll be alright Jonathan i just need some new leads on the son's o snakes" He set what was left of the food and drink down and took off his boots. He looked over at the workbench where Jonathan had been working.

"Why haven't ye gone to bed yet ? You need rest too do ye not." Jonathan looked a bit sheepish and crossed one arm over his chest grabbing the opposite elbow before answering "I couldn't rest..." He looked at Geoffrey with those silver eyes gleaming in the light full of soft emotion.

Geoffrey stood up and walked over to him wrapping one arm around his waist pulling him close and gently cupping the side of his face with the other. His voice low and vibrating through Jonathan's chest where they were pressed together.

"Did ye miss me that much Darlin?" He said it with a rookish smile playing at the corner of his lips. Half teasing half hoping. Jonathan responded by wrapping his own arms around Geoffrey and leaning in to him. 

"I may have missed your company, even if you are a bit rude at times and bull headed at times" Geoffrey glared at him but it was all bluster and they both knew it. Jonathan started pulling him towards the bed. 

"let's get you some rest before you have to leave again. I'll be worried enough without you walking out for a hunt half asleep." Geoffrey didn't argue he was half dead on his feet. Jonathan drew back the covers and looked over at his cage.

Geoffrey Lay down on his back and looked up at Jonathan "Are you getting in this bed on your own or am I dragging you into it?" Jonathan gave a chuckle at that. He stood there only a moment more before laying down by his hunter.

Geoffrey wrapped one arm around Jonathan pulling him into his side and put the other behind his own head. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax as Jonathan lay an arm over his chest settling in closer.

He fit so well into Geoffrey's side like he was made to be there. Geoffrey felt the heat where they were pressed together and as Jonathan shifted against him he thought of how good it would feel if they where skin to skin.

Now his mind was latched on to those thoughts the one where Jonathan was under him those gentle hands clawing at his back as he withered in pleasure and moaned Geoffrey's name. Geoffrey crossed his legs and willed his rapidly hardening cock to calm down.

He was too tired to act on those thoughts right now anyway and he had to get back to work in a couple hours. But there they where his mind full of the images...he bet Johnathan was vocal so quiet and reserved all the time he bet he could make him scream. Damn how he wanted him wanted to claim him.

If he didn't think of something else now he wouldn't be getting any rest. so he tried to think of softer things. like the way Jonathan looked while teaching the boy or the way he'd chew his lower lip when doing research. 

Geoffrey drifted off shortly after claiming his mind and Jonathan was shortly behind. five hours later Geoffrey was awake and needed to start out Jonathon would probably sleep a couple more hours. So he got ready as quietly as he could and left Jonathan a note on the pillow where he'd been laying It read thusly. 

Jonathan. I've left for tonight's hunt. I've told Fitz and Ferguson to accompany you to Pembrook tonight. I don't want anyone out alone until we find these bastards. Do what you need but be careful I'll see you in the morning. 

Jonathan woke up later and immediately knew his hunter was not beside him he opened his eyes and looked over at that side of the bed. that's when he saw the letter as he read it a smile spread across his face, he then took the letter and tucked it into one of his books.

He got up and got dressed he had an idea what he was going to say to Edger about everything he believed the other doctor would understand. Edger had almost died when the guard had interrogated him but Jonathan had managed to save him. 

Jonathan had been worried that the only way to do so would be to make him his prodigy but it had not come to that in the end. Edger didn't blame Geoffrey for what happened so that was a good thing. 

After getting dressed he gave Kal his list of duties for the evening "I'll be back in a few hours i just have to tie up some ends. Oh and Kal if Cornwall starts harassing you get some of the others to help" Kal smiled at mister Reid's concern for him.

"It's okay sir I just heard from one of the boys that the other doctor left a note saying he was leaving the guards services. We won't have to worry about him anymore." Jonathan was greatly relieved to hear the man would not be here anymore. 

He would be able to breathe a little easier while working here now without the other man shadowing him. With that he left Kal to his work and made his way across the yard he was met at the gate by Fergason and Fitz He remembered Fergason from the med bay the other day. 

"Good evening mister Fergason feeling better?" Jonathan asked with a smile. the other man returned the smile and replied "Yes doctor Ried much better thanks to you. Are you ready to had to the pem?" Jonathan gave an affirmative and with that they set out across town.


	18. Something found something lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey finds more information on their enemy and that the web spreads farther than he thought, Johnathan talks with Edger about his resignation, and things take and unfortunate turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys I tried to make sure this chapter got posted before I left. I'll be going to stay with my family for a bit to help them out with somethings. December is going to be a busy month for me, so there may not be any more post tell January. Though I can assure you that several more chapters are in the work. so we will definitely still be on this journey through at lest the beginning of the coming year. Much love to those still fallowing my story and though we still have some darkness ahead there will also be more beautiful moments for the boys so hold tight.

Geoffrey and some of the men where raiding one of the dock warehouses when they come across a hooded figure who immediately shot at them and started running. Geoffrey was currently chasing that individual through the back alleys near the night shelter.

He knew the area well now, and was able to cut the figure off by taking a side street. he talked them to the ground they fought a moment and then Geoffrey knocked them unconscious. Geoffrey removed the hood revealing that it was a mortal man probably in his early 20s.

He appeared to be human when the other men caught up they restrained him. He would be questioned at the compound as they were carrying him a note fell from his robes Geoffrey picked it up. He could not read the script it was written in but the seal looked familiar.

He would check his predecessors journals when they got back. the men he had left to search the warehouse told him they had found no less than ten drained bodies in the crates in the back. So this one may not be a leech but there had been one close by.

Upon returning to the compound he leaned that Jonathan and the men he'd assigned had left for the Pem already. He followed his men and the one needing questioning into a side room.

They tied him to a chair in the center of the room and poured water on him to wake him. "So would ye like to tell me why ye tried to kill me and my men?" The other man glared at him and spit in his direction.

Geoffrey walked around him "I'll take that as a no. how about what ye were doing skulking around that wear house with all those bodies in the crates" The man just stared straight forward mouth in a tight line.

Geoffrey walked back in front of him "We have ways to loosen ye tongue I suggest ya just save us the trouble and start talking." Geoffrey told one of the men to go get the journal for him.

"If ye insist on doing this the hard way than so be it." one of the men with him gave a swift punch to the left side of the man's head. "Why did ye shoot at me and my men and what were you doing in an Ekons den?". 

The interrogation went on for about a half an hour when Geoffrey had told the men to give it a rest and keep a close eye on the prisoner. he didn't want the same mistakes as the ones with Edger to happen again.

Geoffrey went to his and Jonathan's room to study the journal and note more he knew that seal he just couldn't remember from where.   
***  
Jonathan had been met at the hospital entrance by miss Peppa Hawkens who had been very happy to see him back. He had exchanged some pleasantries with her and some of the other staff before he headed up to Edgers office.

He knocked on the door and waited for Edger to ask him in. upon seeing who it was Edger jumped up to great him. "Oh Jonathan it's marvelous to see you! I admit I had wondered if you'd ever be back, what with the way things went and your abrupt departure". Edger was thrilled to see Jonathan back.

Jonathan shook his hand as he replied "Yes well circumstances prevented my return until now. How are things faring here Edger?" Edger reported that things were starting to look up around the hospital. 

“We have recently gathered some new investors and were getting some new physicians soon. Of course I doubt anyone as talented as you Jonathan but more help is always appreciated. `` He couldn't wait to start getting things into better order around the hospital. 

“Why I should think that with your brilliant mind and the new circumstances we will have the Pem in condition worthy of your illustrates reputation.” Edger had already made plans to add a new laboratory with some of the new budget.

Jonathan nodded in agreement with the idea of improving the hospital but flinched at Edgers enthusiasm for his participation. "Edger I'm afraid there have been some developments. I Am hear to officially offer my resignation." Edgers face fell a bit at this.

"By the stoll Jonathan you are leaving us?" Edger felt the sharp twinge of disappointment at Jonathan's words. Jonathan explained that he was feeling a much needed spot with the gourd to witch Edger's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well I must say I am surprised and a bit disappointed to hear you are leaving Jonathan but of course I understand". Edger suspected that this had something to do with the gilt Jonathan carried at what he had become and the things he’d done. 

Still this was a drastic curse of attention dangerous even, thanking of that how is it the guard had even agreed to this? Most unusual. “The guard is still stationed close yes? You well of cures stop by to see us from time to time wont you?”

Perhaps he could get to the bottom of this or perhaps this would be a short lived arrangement and Jonathan would come back to them when it was done. Jonathan smiled warmly at him. “I believe I can do that edger.” 

He shook Jonathan's hand again "you are welcome here anytime and of course there will always be a position open for you if you ever wish to take it up again". Jonathan thanked him and went to gather his things from his old room.

He was especially happy to see Lisa doing well he lovingly stroked her leaves. "Hello beautiful we are getting a new home" he was able to fit most of his things a chest and he pulled it with one arm and held Lisa in the other.

When he met the men back in the street outside Pembrook Fergason side some of the boys with a truck should be close to here doing there rounds so they went to look for them. found some of the men with one of the few vehicles the guard owned.

They louded reids things into the back there was not enough room for everyone though. so one of the boys Jonathan had saved promised to take special care of Lisa on the way back and Jonathan and his two escorts started walking back to the compound as the others drove off.

They were crossing Through the back alleys of white chapel when a shot rang out and Jonathan felt a stinging in his neck. The men rushed to return fire as Jonathan pulled the dart from his neck. But there was an explosion of movement.

There was no less than 20 men in robes and a few Ekon's too everything was blurring but Jonathan was fighting and so where the boys more stinging as he was hit with more darts. Fitz and Ferguson where on the ground.

He had taken out several of the assailants but he couldn't focus everything was going dark. And as he hit the ground his body going numb the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Cornwall's voice "At Last I can finish my work".   
*****  
Geoffrey had found it! in one of his predecessors Journals he'd found the seal it belonged to a society of Ekon worshipers known as the Order of Sanguis according to this there numbers had dwindled after the great hunt of 17 hundred had whipped out there Ekon lords.

Apparently they had not died out all together he had one of their members in the other room. The cult had served Ekons in the past its members hoping to gain enough favor to be granted "The blood of the Gods". 

The cult resurfacing now was surely not a coincidence this all had to be tied in together. So now he just had to make this member talk. and he needed to alert the men that they were now keeping an eye out for human cultist not just Ekons . 

They couldn't justly kill the human counter parts but maybe they could track them back to there Ekon masters. He began looking for any Reference material they had on the Order of Sanguis, they needed as much insight as possible.

As he was walking across the yard to talk with some of the boys one of the trucks got back. "Evening sir you want us to put Doctor Reid's things in your rooms?" Geoffrey watched them take down a trunk and a large leaved plant.

The man holding the plant was treating it like it may break, at Geoffrey's questioning look he explained that it seemed to mean a great deal to mister Reid and that he'd even named it Lisa. The corner of Geoffrey's mouth turned up at this and he told them to put the things in his rooms. 

Jonathan should be back soon, good he needed to update him on what they had found and get his help maybe he could get the man to talk, Ekons had a way of getting people to open up and this man would probably talk quicker to an Ekon anyway. 

As the night dragged on and daylight approached Geoffrey began to worry they should have been back by now. at an hour till sun up he'd had enough waiting he took a couple men and started in the direction Jonathan and the others should have taken back.

they found Fitz and Ferguson on the ground badly injured Fitz was unconscious but Ferguson was able to say a few words. "attacked...there were too many..they took Reid" and then he passed out in Geoffrey arms. 

The feeling that seeped into Geoffrey soul at those words was almost indescribable. No...No..he jumped up and started frantically looking for some clue as to where they went he tracked their movements through the streets but lost them at the river.

Damn it all to hell how could he have been so careless! He ordered the men to get back to the compound and rally the others they needed to find Jonathan. He kept hunting on his own someone had to have seen something.

He tried not to give in to the panic that made it hard to breath Jonathan needed him to be calm needed him to have all his wits about him. "I'll find ye Jonathan I swear it Just stay alive...please stay alive" It had been a long time since Geoffrey had said a prayer but he said one now.


End file.
